Art is Blind
by ConstantSnow
Summary: Ichigo works at an art gallery, and wishes nothing more to be an artist, he fills that want by dating artist, even though they aren't the best for relationships, Tousen is a famous artist. Things change. TousenxIchigo. AU
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This story will contain homosexual relations, and other mature theme.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or any related Characters or themes, this story is purely fan fiction and in no way relates to the views of Bleach's creators.

***************************************************************************************************************************

The sound of something breaking filled the flat as a large glass of water mixed with paint slammed to the floor. Ichigo rushed from the room, and Grimmjow followed him out. Ichigo's face was red in anger and tears threatened to fall from his eyes, Grimmjow's jeans and t-shirt was covered in paint, and covered parts of his face and arms.

"I don't want anything to do with you anymore fucking bastard!" Ichigo roared.

"Then get the hell outta my apartment!" Grimmjow roared back throwing Ichigo's coat at him. "Don't come back begging me to take you back either fucking whore!" Grimmjow growled

Ichigo's eyes turned to narrow slits. "Who'd wanna be with a fucking looser like you anyways? You're art's never gonna fucking get you anywhere," Ichigo spat bitterly and Grimmjow gritted his teeth and punched Ichigo hard, smearing pant across Ichigo's cheek.

"Get the fuck out, and don't fucking come back," Grimmjow said.

Ichigo rushed from the flat pulling his coat over his shoulders trying to ignore the sting in his cheek, swearing at himself as it started to rain, soaking him to the bone within a matter of minutes. Ichigo turned up the collar of his coat hunching his shoulders forward to try to keep warmer. He'd have to crash at Ishida's place again, or Chad's which ever one would be up this late at night, most likely Chad. Ichigo touched the back of his hand to his cheek and winced, and curses spilled from his mouth that would've made a sailor blush.

It was the fifth time this month that Grimmjow and him had gotten into a fight, but it was because Grimmjow was struggling, he had a big gallery opening next month, and was working really hard with his paintings, and Ichigo was needy and always bugging him, but they usually would fight, throw a couple punches, then Ichigo would leave for a few days, then Grimmjow would come get Ichigo back, they'd make up, have a nice dinner, and fuck until they passed out, and it'd all start all over again in a week or two.

Ichigo closed his eyes. '_ Why do I always get myself into fucked up relationships with artist?'_ Ichigo thought rubbing his nose as he sniffed. '_ First Ulquiorra in high school.... Renji in college.... and now Grimmjow.... What the fuck is wrong with me?'_ Ichigo slumped against the side of a building and slid to the ground; his head hurt, he hadn't slept in a few days, struggling with his own work, and fighting with Grimmjow had seen to that. Ichigo bent his knees, resting his arms on them, then his head rested on his arms. He didn't care that it was November, that the rain was freezing cold, or that he was sitting on the sidewalk with no place to go. '_Fuck it,'_ Ichigo thought breathing heavily.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

A shadow moved over Ichigo's soaked sleeping form, then red end of a slim cane tapped against his foot. The man that knelt down in front of him, had long jet black hair in corn rows down to his shoulders, white sun glasses covered his eyes. He had dark skin that contrasted the long white coat he wore and the orange scarf around his neck, that hung down his back. He seemed very well off, by the look of his clothing and the way he held himself.

"What did ya find Tousen?" A voice asked in amusement and the dark skinned man looked towards the voice.

Tousen's head cocked slightly, listening to Ichigo's breathing. "He's been out in the rain for a while," Tousen said. " Most likely since last night,"

"So? Whadda wan' me ta do?"

"Carry him to the car, please Gin," Tousen said picking up the large shinning case he'd set down on the side walk.

"Alrigh'," Gin walked over, and picked Ichigo up with ease. "He sure is ligh'," Gin chuckled shifting Ichigo against him and to the black BMW waiting at the curb. Gin shifted Ichigo into the seat, before taking the case from Tousen, and letting Tousen into the car.

Gin put the case into the trunk, then walked to the passenger side of the car, and got in. "We're ready to go Aizen," Gin said looking at the brown haired man in the driver's seat.

"What's with the kid?" Aizen asked glancing in the rear view mirror.

"Ya know how Tousen can be," Gin said shrugging. "Felt bad fer the kid, Tousen'll probably give him food an' some clean clothes before letting 'im go,"

"Let's hope so, Tousen doesn't need some brat messing with him, he has a gallery opening to prepare for," Aizen said getting onto the highway and speeding up.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Ichigo woke slowly confused, as he felt a soft bed beneath him, and warm blanket wrapped around him. He opened his eyes and looked around the room, it was simple, the walls were painted light blue, almost white, the carpet was thick and also light blue. There was a large dresser opposite the bed, with the door leading into the hall to the right of it. A desk was next to the bed's left side, in front of a large set of bay windows. To the right of the bed, a door that opened into a large white marble bathroom.

Ichigo sat up slowly, and put his hand on his head as the memories of last night's fight with Grimmjow filled his head. Ichigo sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. '_ Where the hell am I? Did some freak pick me up?'_ Ichigo slowly got out of the bed, he was dressed in a pair of silk pajama pants that were to big, and hung low on his hips, and a matching button up shirt, that was half unbuttoned and hung off his shoulders

Ichigo walked into the hall, confused as a strange sound filled his ears, it sounded like metal hitting rock... he thought. Ichigo's brow furrowed as he made his way towards the sound through the maze like white halls, as the sound got louder and louder. He opened the door into a large empty room, except for a large block of black marble that lay in the center of the room, pieces of it scattered around the floor on top of a large tarp that covered the floor. Ichigo moved slowly around the edge of the room, until he found what he was looking for, the source for the sound.

A dark skinned man, chipping away at the marble slowly. His bare chest was covered in a fine coat of dust, but Ichigo could see he was very fit, muscular but not bulky. He was taller then Ichigo by a few inches, older too. His eyes were closed as he worked, and Ichigo wondered how he could see to carve, and why he wasn't afraid that he was going to cut his hand with the sharp tools he was working with.

"Did you sleep well?" The man asked and Ichigo jumped. "I didn't mean to frighten you," He said smiling softly and turned his face towards Ichigo, and opened his eyes, revealing that they were completely white and slightly cloudy.

"I-It's alright," Ichigo said blushing. "I didn't mean to disturb your work, I just heard, and was curious,"

"It's alright," The man said. "My name is Tousen," He smiled.

"Really?" Ichigo asked "I've studied your work before, it-... it's absolutely amazing,"

"I'm honored," Tousen said with a nod.

"My name's Ichigo, I work for the Seireitei Art Gallery," Ichigo said.

"So you are a fan of the arts, that's good. Are you an artist yourself?" Tousen asked.

"I can only pretend," Ichigo said and Tousen chuckled, making Ichigo blush more. "I don't have the hands for art, I just have the eyes for it, that's all,"

"Well, art has nothing to do with eyes or hands, I can assure you," Tousen said setting his tools down on the small table next to him, and walked towards Ichigo. "It's all in your soul," Tousen said. "Come, you must be hungry, lunch should be just about ready by now," He said.

"I really shouldn't," Ichigo said following Tousen from the room.

"Why not?" Tousen said. "I insist, as my guest. I'd like to learn what you think of art," Tousen said with another smile.

"Alright," Ichigo said blushing more, watching as Tousen made his way down the stairs. "Can I ask you something?"

"Am I truly blind?" Tousen asked and Ichigo blushed more.

"I-I'm sorry that's rude," Ichigo said.

Tousen smiled again. "It's alright, and yes, I truly see nothing but black," He answered walking down another long hall.

"Then how do you... do what you do if you can't see?" Ichigo asked.

" Like I said before, you don't need eyes to make art," Tousen said. "Life to me is art, so I don't need eyes to live," Tousen stopped in a large kitchen.

"I was wondering when you'd show yourself Tousen," A brown haired man said. "Lunch is ready, please sit down,"

"Thank you Aizen," Tousen said, and held his hand out for Ichigo to sit first, when he heard Ichigo sit, Tousen took his seat.

"So, young man, what is your name?" Aizen asked putting a plate of food in front of Ichigo.

"It's Ichigo," Ichigo said.

"It's Japanese isn't it?" Aizen asked. "I believe it means Strawberry,"

"Yea," Ichigo said blushing.

"Rather cute for a boy don't you think?" Aizen chuckled

"My mom named me," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo works at the Seireitei gallery," Tousen said and Aizen raised an eyebrow. "And he's a fan of my work,"

"Really, well, we'll have to see how much of a fan he really is," Aizen said with a smile. "We could take him into the gallery after lunch, let him see some of your original pieces,"

Ichigo's eyes grew wide and he looked at Tousen, then at Aizen. "Really?" He asked.

"I don't mind," Tousen said.

"I'd really love to see you original pieces, I've only ever gotten to see replicas and photos," Ichigo said. Tousen smiled.

"Very well, after lunch then," Tousen said.

"G-great," Ichigo said and Tousen again smiled.

Aizen walked over to the counter, a strange look in his eyes, but he didn't show it to Ichigo, and Tousen couldn't see it.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

After lunch Tousen lead Ichigo through the maze like halls again, to a set of large dark stained double doors, and stepped aside.

"Please, you first," Tousen said.

Ichigo stepped forward, and swung the doors open slowly, and stepped into the room carefully. "Amazing...." Ichigo said looking around the large room full of statues, sculptures, and paintings that filled the room, lined the walls. Ichigo looked up, there was a second level, filled with even more art.

"Don't be afraid to look around, you can touch the pieces if you'd like as well, that is the best way to see art anyways," Tousen said stepping behind Ichigo who looked over his shoulder at Tousen.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked.

"Very," Tousen said.

Ichigo stepped further into the room, reaching out, to let his fingertips brush over the statues as he walked around them, examining them. "These are perfect," Ichigo breathed and looked at Tousen, who had taken a seat, in one of two large arm chairs in the corner. "This is wonderful, thank you for letting me see these," Ichigo said.

"You're welcome," Tousen said.

Ichigo stopped at one statue, and stared up at it. "This is your first piece isn't it? Crimson Cricket," Ichigo looked at Tousen who had stood and walked over to him.

"Yes," Tousen said placing his hand also on the statue, his fingers brushing over Ichigo.

"You completed this piece when you were in high school," Ichigo said closing his eyes and inhaled slowly. "This is truly amazing," Ichigo said running his fingers over the curves of the statue, until he realized his hand move over Tousen's and he pulled away quickly and opened his eyes. "I'm sorry,"

"It's fine, I don't mind," Tousen said smiling.

"I s-should really go, I've taken up enough of your time," Ichigo said. "I have work tonight anyways," Ichigo bowed at his waist. "Thanks you for taking care of me," He said and rushed from the room, leaving Tousen alone. Tousen closed his blind eyes and closed his hand into a fist, relishing in the warmth that Ichigo's fingers had left on his skin, keeping the feeling of warmth and perfect feel of Ichigo's smooth nimble fingers.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Ichigo rushed from the large house, down the long walk way, and out the large gates, and ran until he was sure he was far enough away, then stopped, doubling over, with his hands on his knees to catch his breath and sighed heavily. '_I am such... an idiot... That w-was Kaname Tousen, and he was letting me see all of his art, and I was an idiot and ran out.... What the hell is wrong with me?'_ Ichigo turned, he could still see the large white house in the distance, but was afraid to go back, even though he'd left his coat there. Ichigo groaned and shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, at least he had his wallet, and could catch a bus back to his apartment and still make it to work on time....

"What happened to your face?"

Ichigo sighed looking down at Rukia. "It's nothing," Ichigo said.

"It look like Grimmjow punched you pretty hard last night," Rukia said pulling herself up to sit on the end of Ichigo's desk.

"You're lucky I'm not working on a piece of art, or you'd have just lost your job," Ichigo said glaring up at her before returning to his paper work.

"So you two did get into another fight," Rukia crossed her arms, and her legs hooked at her ankles as she swung them slowly. "Why do you keep shacking up with dill weeds like him?" Rukia asked. "Why don't you go with a nice guy like Chad?"

"Because Chad's an athlete, I like artist," Ichigo said.

"But Chad's not gonna break your face," Rukia said. "That guy is head over heels for you, he'd jump in front of a train to save your life," Rukia leaned forward. "Did you and Grimmjow break up this time? For real?"

"I'll let you know in a few days," Ichigo said quietly and Rukia frowned.

"You're too good for him!" Rukia snapped slipping off Ichigo's desk and stormed away, her dress flaring out.

Ichigo sighed and returned to his paper work before his 5 o'clock appointment got there in twenty minutes.......

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter 1**

I know this chapter is rather short, but it's just to kinda get the feel of the story, and kinda let you guys see if you'll even like the story, or the couple.

So here it is Chapter 1 of Art is Blind.

Please Review and Comment.

ConstantSnow


	2. Chapter 2

"Ichigo, please come to my office," His boss Byakuya said, stepping from his office, to where Ichigo and Rukia's desk were. Ichigo glanced at Rukia who shrugged.

Ichigo stood slowly and walked into Byakuya's office and sat down as Byakuya closed the door. "What's this about? You're not firing me are you?" Ichigo asked and laughed nervously.

"No, I'm not firing you, you are the best worker here," Byakuya said and Ichigo looked at him.

"Then what is it?" Ichigo asked shifting, Byakuya always made him so nervous.

"We received a rather large donation from an artist, along with a request to have some of their art work put on display here in one of the galleries," Byakuya said.

"What does this have to do with me? Rukia or Ishida usually work with stuff like this," Ichigo said. "I just appraise the art, and set up the galleries," Ichigo said rubbing the back of his neck.

" The artist requested that you take every aspect of this project," Byakuya said. "This is very important to this gallery Ichigo, I won't take no for an answer," Byakuya said and Ichigo looked at him. "You will have help of course, this is a rather large client, but it will be mainly your project, so any problems or failures with it, will fall on your shoulders alone, do you understand?"

"Yes," Ichigo muttered.

"Very good," Byakuya said holding out a large file. "If this goes well, you could be heading the new branch in New York Ichigo," Byakuya said and Ichigo stopped, his hand hovering over the file. "You've been wanting that position for a while haven't you?"

".... More then anything." Ichigo said.

"Then work hard," Byakuya said and Ichigo took the file. "The artist requested that you meet him for dinner this evening to discuss what he wants his gallery to look like, he's a very busy man, he's got another gallery opening later in the month as well, so this job must be done quickly, but well," Byakuya said and Ichigo nodded slowly and walked from his office.

"What was that about?" Rukia asked in a rushed whisper.

"Give it a second to sink in," Ichigo said sitting at his desk heavily. Rukia rushed over, her heels clicking agianst the tile floor, she grabbed the file as Ichigo set it on his desk and she flipped it open.

"Oh my god!" Rukia squeaked. "This is Kaname Tousen!" She looked at Ichigo, who stared back at her. " He made a two million dollar donation and wants a gallery here?!" Rukia put her hand against her chest. "My god Ichigo this is huge!" She cried.

Ichigo swallowed and leaned forward in his seat. "No way... this can't be real," Ichigo said.

"Well it is Ichigo," Rukia said. "Now you'd better get dressed up nice, he's taking you to Las Noches for dinner," She said and Ichigo looked up at her.

"Are you serious!?" Ichigo asked and Rukia pull out a small card with the restaurant name printed on it in black delicate lettering. "Holy shit," Ichigo blushed and put his head down on his desk. "This c-can't be real...."

Rukia pinched his arm and he glared up at her. "You're not dreaming buddy, now go get home and get ready, you've got to be there in an hour," Rukia said.

Ichigo stood and grabbed his coat, and rushed out, making sure to grab the file as he did.

**†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††**

Ichigo was nervous as he drove up to the front of Las Noches, watching people walking in, before he got out, letting the valet take his keys and drive his car off. Ichigo fixed his jacket and walked in.

"Name?" The waiter standing at the entrance said and Ichigo looked at him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," He said. "I'm here to meet with Kaname Tousen,"

The waiter eyed Ichigo critically. "This way," He said leading Ichigo through the dinning room, and into a separate smaller room, that had a table set for two. "He'll be in shortly," The waiter said and left.

Ichigo swallowed nervously and shrugged his jacket off slowly and hung it on the coat rack, and walked over to the window that looked out over the river. '_Man.... this is surreal.... I've never been in a place this nice... Not even for work before...'_

"The view is stunning isn't it?"

Ichigo turned to see Tousen standing in the doorway. "Y-yea," Ichigo said feeling his face warm as Tousen walked into the room.

"I'm glad you took the offer," Tousen said stopping next to Ichigo.

"I don't really understand why you're doing this, but I'm grateful," Ichigo said. "This is really good for my career," Ichigo admitted.

Tousen smiled. "Please sit, the waiter will be bringing wine," Tousen said.

"Alright," Ichigo said and took his seat, Tousen followed soon after. Ichigo couldn't help but realize that the way that the small private dinning room made things extremely intimate and romantic, and he blushed again.

"When I learned about you working at the Seireitei Gallery, I have to admit I was pleasantly surprised," Tousen said and Ichigo looked at him.

"Why? You could be in any gallery that you could want," Ichigo said.

"I have meet fans of my work before, but none like you," Tousen said and Ichigo shifted. "You have passion for art, as well as the artist, I could tell in the way your voice sounded when you were saying the names of all my pieces,"

"You heard that?" Ichigo asked blushing.

"I have very good hearing," Tousen said smiling. "You knew when they were made, what materials I used, how long it took for me to complete each piece, I was flattered,"

The waiter came in, and poured white wine into the glass in front of Tousen, then Ichigo. " To be completely honest, I feel pretty embarrassed about that now," Ichigo said

"You shouldn't," Tousen said.

"Being obsessed with someone's art.... it's rather childish," Ichigo said lifting his glass carefully to his lips.

"Art itself is an obsession, wither you are creating it, or admiring it," Tousen said and took a drink of his own wine.

Ichigo licked his lips slowly blushing, he felt like Tousen could see him, the way his hands were fidgeting with the end of the table cloth, the light blush on his face. Ichigo felt exposed against the blind man's eyes. "S-Shall we discuss the matter of your gallery?" Ichigo said changing the subject.

Tousen crossed his legs and leaned forward. "Of course," Tousen said. "Your employer says that you usually arrange the pieces of art that an artist provides correct?" Tousen asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said.

" I'd like you to pick the pieces that will go into the gallery as well as setting up the design of the gallery itself," Tousen said and Ichigo felt the air leave his lungs.

"S-seriously?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," Tousen said. "You can take which ever pieces I have, granted not the ones that will be going to the gallery in Paris, but any of the others, and use them in your gallery,"

"T-this is.... unexpected," Ichigo said. "Usually artist want their galleries to be set up in a certain way with only so many pieces and only pieces that they want," Ichigo said and looked up at Tousen, who was smiling.

"I'm giving you a chance to be an artist," Tousen said. "You can use my art, to express yourself," Tousen said.

Ichigo blushed and looked down. "Thank you, very much," Ichigo said quietly.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

"So how was it last night?" Rukia asked leaning over Ichigo's desk.

"I'm trying to work," Ichigo said rubbing his temples.

"Aw, come on," Rukia whined. "Tell me,"

"Alright," Ichigo said looking up from the photos he was looking at. "We talked a lot about art, about what got us into art, who are favorite artists were," Ichigo said.

"What else?" Rukia asked pulling her chair over to Ichigo's desk.

"He is giving me free roam over everything, I get to pick the pieces and free range over the total design of the gallery.

"WoooOooow," Rukia said. "Is there some hidden relationship I don't know about here?" She asked.

Ichigo blushed. "N-no," He said.

Rukia's eyebrow raised. "Don't tell me... Oh my god he's the guy that picked you up when you passed out on the street that day isn't he?" Rukia stood quickly and her chair rolled across the floor hitting her desk. Ichigo blushed more. "Oh my god Ichigo! Why didn't you tell me!?" She asked pointing a finger at him.

"What the hell are you doing calm down," Ichigo mumbled. "And yea, he's the guy,"

"Wow, you're all time favorite artist picking you off the street, it's like a fairy tail," Rukia sighed.

"Shut up," Ichigo muttered. "I didn't even know it was him, until he told me,"

"So?!" Rukia spun dramatically "This is so romantic Ichigo,"

" He's not even gay," Ichigo muttered.

"Then why is he being so nice to you?" Rukia asked and Ichigo blushed.

"Because I stroked his ego, just like I do with every artist I meet," Ichigo muttered and Rukia frowned.

"Oh, come on Ichi," Rukia said. "Don't be so hard on yourself," She said putting her hand on his shoulder. "You'll find someone eventually, and he won't be a total douche bag," She said and Ichigo couldn't help but smile. "Now answer you phone," She said.

Ichigo pulled away and picked up the phone on his desk. "Kurosaki," He said looking around his desk for his pen.

"_Hey... Ichigo_,"

"Grimmjow...?" Ichigo muttered and Rukia looked at him.

"_It's about the other night_," Grimmjow said.

"Grimmjow.... what do you want? I have work to do," Ichigo said running his fingers though his hair.

"_Come over tonight, please. I want to make everything up to you,"_ Grimmjow said.

"You always say that, and we end up in the same situation," Ichigo said.

"_Things are gonna be different Ichigo, I promise," _ Grimmjow said and Ichigo closed his eyes.

"Alright.... I'll come over," Ichigo said.

Rukia covered her mouth and screamed and Ichigo looked at her. '_No!'_ She mouthed.

"_ Be here around seven, alright?"_ Grimmjow said.

"Yea," Ichigo muttered.

" _I love you Ichigo"_ Grimmjow said.

" I-I.... love you to Grimm," Ichigo muttered and hung up.

"Damnit! What the hell are you doing!" Rukia threw a pen across the room and Ichigo ducked out of it's way. "Grimmjow's a asshole and you're going back to him!?"

"Rukia.... not now," Ichigo said and Rukia frowned.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Ichigo stopped at his house, long enough to change out of his work clothes into something more comfortable, and less expensive, knowing that when him and Grimmjow usually made up, they usually ended up with paint on them along with the smell of sex, and Ichigo didn't have the money to dry clean his work clothes that often.

Ichigo walked into Grimmjow's flat, soft music played, candles were lit everywhere. Grimmjow walked into the living room, and smiled at Ichigo.

"I'm glad you came," Grimmjow said taking Ichigo's hands and pulled Ichigo into a hug. Ichigo hugged him back loosely.

"Yea.... me too," Ichigo muttered.

"What's wrong babe?"Grimmjow asked cupping Ichigo's face and Ichigo looked up at him. "I know, things aren't always what they should be, but I really do love you," Grimmjow said, rubbing his thumb over the faded bruise on Ichigo's cheek.

"I know Grimm," Ichigo said.

"Come on, dinner's waiting," Grimmjow said leading Ichigo into Grimmjow's work room.

There was a blanket laid out on the floor, set like a picnic. Ichigo smiled sadly, his heart wasn't there at all. He knew Grimmjow was trying though.

They sat close together, their hands laced together, and Grimmjow whispered sweet words into Ichigo's ear, that would've before had Ichigo melting. Grimmjow, brushed his fingers through Ichigo's hair, and Ichigo closed his eyes, leaning against the touch.

"Something's wrong.... what is it?" Grimmjow asked quietly and Ichigo opened his eyes.

"It's nothing," Ichigo said trying to smile.....

Grimmjow leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ichigo's, putting his hand on the back of Ichigo's neck. Ichigo moaned softly and closed his eyes. Grimmjow kissed down Ichigo's neck, running his other hand up Ichigo's side, lifting his shirt. Ichigo's face started to turn red and his mouth opened slightly.

"T-Tousen," Ichigo moaned softly and Grimmjow pulled away and Ichigo covered his mouth.

"What the fuck?!" Grimmjow growled and Ichigo closed his eyes. "Is this what's bothering you? You're seeing someone else?"

"N-no," Ichigo. "I'm not seeing anyone,"

"Then why?" Grimmjow growled grabbing Ichigo's shirt and pulled Ichigo against him. "Why Ichigo?"

"I-I don't know," Ichigo said trying to push Grimmjow off him.

"What did let him fuck you?" Grimmjow asked.

"No! He's not even gay!" Ichigo snapped.

"Then why are you moaning his name?" Grimmjow pushed Ichigo away and stood. "Fuck! Ichigo, I'm trying to make this work between us!" Grimmjow said and Ichigo rubbed his neck looking down.

"I know," He muttered. "I know Grimmjow, and I'm really happy that you are,"

"Then what's.... Why?" Grimmjow asked.

" I don't feel the same anymore, I haven't for a while," Ichigo said. "You're art is always gonna be above me, and I can't stand it,"

" Ichigo," Grimmjow gritted his teeth. "You're the whole reason I still even try anymore," Grimmjow walked over to a large canvas that was covered with a cloth, and pulled it off. Ichigo looked up at the picture. "I did this for you," He said.

Ichigo closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Grimmjow," Ichigo said. "I can't do this any more," Ichigo got up and rushed from the flat. Grimmjow hung his head and closed his eyes.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Ichigo didn't want to wake up, his head was throbbing and he felt the room swaying. '_Figures I'm the one who ends it, and I'm the one that gets drunk alone in my apartment'_ Ichigo thought reaching onto the bedside table and and turned off his alarm.

He sat in bed for a while longer then forced himself up, and into the shower. He sat with his head hanging as hot water pounded against it. He stayed in the shower for over an hour, then forced himself out when the water turned cold. He dried off, and dressed slowly, made himself coffee and grabbed a bagel and walked to his car.

"You're late," Rukia hummed as Ichigo came into the room. "Rough night?"

"Drunk night," Ichigo corrected sitting heavily behind his desk. Rukia looked at him. "I ended it,"

"Really? And you're the one who had a drunken night?" Rukia asked. "Typical, you're such a hopeless romantic," She sighed shaking her head.

Ichigo rubbed his temples and shuffled through the memos and other things on his desk until he found the small bottle pain killers and took a few. " He was trying really hard, and I blew it," He muttered.

"You didn't ruin anything Ichigo. Grimmjow did that a long time ago, it just took you a while to realize it," Rukia said.

" I said Tousen's name," Ichigo admitted and Rukia's eyes grew wide. He looked up at her when she didn't say anything. "We weren't having sex, we were just.... kissing and it just slipped out,"

"You really like Tousen don't you?" Rukia asked resting her chin on her hands.

"Yea, but he's not gay," Ichigo said.

"How do you even know?" Rukia asked.

"Because it's to good to be true," Ichigo said and Rukia sighed.

"You need some fairy tail magic in your life Ichigo," Rukia said

Ichigo didn't say anything, just got back to work, he had paper work to fill out before going to appraise a few paintings for a client.....

"This is a painting by an artist by the name of Edgar Hunts," Ichigo said looking over the painting. "He was famous in the late 18th century, but his work isn't all that rare, I'm afraid that this painting is only worth a few thousand dollars, even in perfect condition," Ichigo looked up at the couple.

"Are you sure? My grandfather left this, said it was worth a lot," The man said.

"I'm afraid so," Ichigo said pulling off his black framed glasses, and folded them in his hand. "There are some collectors who might be willing to pay as much as twenty-five hundred, but it's only if they don't have this piece in their collection," Ichigo said.

"What about the other two pieces?" The woman asked.

Ichigo looked at the other two paintings and slipped his glasses back on and began looking at two paintings closely. "These are fakes I'm afraid," Ichigo said. "They are decent fakes, but any art dealer or avid collector would be able to tell," Ichigo sighed. "See here, you can see the outline of a stencil," He said pointing to a small corner of the painting.

"We need this money," The man said and Ichigo frowned.

"I'm sorry, You'll only be able to sell the Edgar Hunts for the price I told you, and these two pieces just a few hundred dollars a piece," Ichigo said and started wrapping the paintings carefully back in the cloth they'd been brought in.

"Don't bother," The man said, and pulled his weeping wife from the room. Ichigo sighed and rubbed his temples.

Byakuya walked in and Ichigo looked at him. "What happened?" He asked.

"Two fakes and the other wasn't worth what they thought," Ichigo said. "They didn't even bother to take them," Ichigo said.

"I see," Byakuya said. "How has your work on the gallery for Kaname Tousen been going?" Byakuya asked.

" I've got to get the painters in tomorrow morning," Ichigo said. "Then on Saturday I've got to talk the security company," Ichigo said putting his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes as he thought.

"You've been working very hard," Byakuya said. "When are you meeting with Tousen again to discuss which pieces are to be moved?"

"After security is updated," Ichigo said opening his right eye to look at Byakuya.

"Very well," Byakuya said.

"What should I do with these?" Ichigo asked.

"The same thing you do with all the others," Byakuya said and Ichigo sighed.

"Alright, donation," Ichigo sighed covering the paintings back up carefully and slipped them into a large drawer.

"Are you busy tonight?" Byakuya asked and Ichigo looked at him.

"Not really," Ichigo said.

"Would you like to grab something to eat?" Byakuya asked and Ichigo shifted nervously. "Just casually, no expectations, as my way of saying thank you,"

Ichigo bit the inside of his cheek. "Sure," He said.

"We'll go once you've finished," Byakuya said.

"Yea," Ichigo said and Byakuya walked from the room. Ichigo leaned forward against the cabinet of drawers and put his forehead against the cold metal. '_What the fuck am I doing?'_ He thought and groaned.

It was true that Byakuya and Ichigo both shared an obsession for art and many of the artists that they liked were the same, but Byakuya's Ichigo's boss, there's no way a relationship between them could ever end well. Besides that, Byakuya was _**married**_. Although Rukia had said for the past few months his marriage was very rocky, and she thought it only a matter of time before her older brother was in the heat of a nasty divorce.

Ichigo sighed and finished what he was doing, and went to his desk and collected his things, and knocked lightly on Byakuya's office door.

"Finished?" Byakuya asked standing slowly.

"Yea," Ichigo said.

"We can take my car, I'll drive you back here so you can pick up your car after dinner," Byakuya said pulling on his coat.

"Sure," Ichigo said. Byakuya had a new 2009 Corvette Coupe convertible, with a black paint job, and leather interior, Ichigo had to admit, he liked the car more then art at times, the thing was beautiful.

Byakuya started the engine and Ichigo couldn't help but smile, it sounded so much better then the engine of his beat up Ford. Byakuya looked at Ichigo. "Do you like cars?" Byakuya asked.

"Just Corvettes," Ichigo admitted.

"They're nice," Byakuya said driving from the parking lot.

"Better then what I'm driving," Ichigo said smiling.

"Why haven't you gotten yourself a better car? You're job pays well, you could afford it," Byakuya said.

"I'm actually trying to save up to buy a painting," Ichigo admitted.

"Really?" Byakuya asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, I've been wanting to for a long time," Ichigo said rubbing his arm. "But I'm only about half way to buying it,"

"Which painting is it?" Byakuya asked.

"One of Tousen's pieces," Ichigo blushed.

" You really are a fan of his work," Byakuya said and Ichigo laughed nervously.

" I guess," He said. "Tousen's work is what really drew me into art. If I had never seen his scluprtures I'd probably be working in some office somewhere filing papers or answering a phone,"

"Rukia said you used to sculpt in high school. Why don't you anymore?" Byakuya asked.

"Because I'm not really good at it," Ichigo said.

Byakuya stopped the car in front of a small twenty-four hour diner and they got out of the car and walked inside. "If you never let anyone see it, how will you ever know?" Byakuya asked.

"I've had someone tell me before I'm not good," Ichigo said. "So I decided I'd work behind the art instead," He said sliding into one side of the booth while Byakuya slid in to the other.

"Do you still have some of your pieces?" Byakuya asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "I threw them all away," Ichigo said. "Art is just not my cup of tea I guess, at least creating it anyways,"

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Byakuya stopped the car in the parking lot behind the gallery and Ichigo looked down at his legs nervously.

"Uh... Thanks for dinner," Ichigo said.

"It was no problem," Byakuya said and Ichigo looked up at him. "I enjoyed spending time with you. It's not often I can talk to someone who loves art as much as I do," Byakuya said and Ichigo blushed.

"I'd have to say the same, although I felt like I dominated the conversation," Ichigo said.

"I didn't mind," Byakuya said. "It was really nice, I haven't had this good of a time in a while," He reached over and put his hand on Ichigo's knee and Ichigo looked up at him. "Not to mention spending it with someone like you,"

Ichigo blushed. "I-I should really be going," He said fumbling for the handle of the door, afraid to break eye contact with Byakuya.

"Wait before you leave," Byakuya said, he leaned over and pressed his lips against Ichigo's.

Ichigo closed his eyes, Byakuya was an amazing kisser. and Ichigo moaned against Byakuya's lips.

Byakuya pulled away, and opened the door for Ichigo who stumbled out quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow," Byakuya said.

"Y-yea," Ichigo said and closed the car door, and watched as Byakuya pulled out of the parking lot. "...Shit," Ichigo muttered.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter 2**

The next chapter will be told from Tousen's view, well in third person with Tousen... Does that make sense?

Anyways I hope you liked this chapter, it's still a little rough because I gotta do the whole Ichigo in denial thing for a few more chapters, and then we'll start to get to the good stuff, the actual start of Tousen and Ichigo's relationship, and I really think you'll like the way I've got it planned out, it's sweet, sentual and sexual all in one giant ball of yes.

Thanks for reading, please review and comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reminder:** This chapter is going to be told from Third person Tousen, which means you'll get Tousen's thoughts, and a lot of things relating to sounds instead of visual things, although you'll still get visual. I'm just trying to make it seem like you're going from Tousen's perspective, and he's blind so he uses, sound and touch instead of sight.

**Warning:**Although this chapter is not graphic, this story is still rated **M** because later chapters will be **mature**, please keep that in mind.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, or any related character and themes. This story is purely fan fiction and in no way reflects the views of the creator of Bleach.

Please Enjoy the chapter.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

"Everything seems to becoming along rather well Tousen," Aizen said and Tousen looked up from the marble he was carving. "What is it?"

"You know you have to wait until it's finished," Tousen said running his fingers over the marble slowly and closed his eyes.

"Is something bothering you?" Aizen asked.

"I am.... unsure," Tousen said and Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"About what? If it has anything to do with the gallery opening at the Seireitei I'll call and have it abandoned at once," Aizen said.

"No," Tousen said raising his chisel and stuck down on it with his mallet, letting small pieces of the marble fall to the floor, and dust settle in his hair.

"Then what is it?" Aizen asked.

Tousen frowned and set his tools down. " I know his voice, and the touch of his hand, but I don't know what he looks like," Tousen said and Aizen's eyes grew wide.

"This is about that boy?" Aizen asked.

"Yes," Tousen said picking up a small fine paint brush and started brushing dust from the side of the marble.

"You don't have time for him Tousen," Aizen said. "You have a gallery opening in Paris at the end of the month, then another in England in the spring. Push him from your mind and concentrate on your work," Aizen said.

Tousen's brow furrowed. "I don't need you to tell me how to live Aizen," Tousen said. "I'm not a child,"

"You're still my responsibility," Aizen said. "And some foolish brat isn't going to ruin your career," Aizen said.

"Enough Aizen," Tousen snapped turning to face Aizen. "I will not tolerate this, most of all from you," He said and Aizen shifted.

"Tousen, think about what a mistake could mean to everything you've been working on for the past ten fifteen years. This boy is seven years younger then you. Besides if exposer got out that you were seeing a younger man, your art could loose value and you'd loose everything," Aizen said.

Tousen looked away. "I'm tired of being alone," He said running his fingers over a curve of marble. "Something about him... is comforting,"

Aizen sighed and shook his head. "You only like him because he likes your art so much," Aizen said. "Forget him Tousen, he has no feelings for you, only for your art," Aizen said. "Think about that," He said and left, leaving Tousen alone in his workshop.

Tousen gritted his teeth and threw his chisel which stuck firmly into the wall.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Tousen sat, leaning back against the booth his was sitting in, in the small diner, rain hitting the window hard; half listening to what Ichigo was talking about the gallery's preparations. Aizen's words from two days ago, still fresh in his mind.

"Are you alright Tousen?" Ichigo asked nervously. "You haven't said a word, if there's something I'm doing that isn't to your liking, please say so," Ichigo said as a waitress refilled his coffee mug.

Tousen looked at him. "No, you're not doing anything wrong," Tousen said.

"But something is bothering you?" Ichigo asked stirring his coffee slowly. "Never mind... it's not my place to go into details about your personal life,"

Tousen listened to the way Ichigo's voice quivered slightly, and how his breathing stopped for a moment, turning his head slightly. "Is something bothering you?"

"Work is rather busy," Ichigo said. "But it's nothing I can't handle," He said.

"You are stressed," Tousen said.

"It's fine," Ichigo said, Tousen listened to the sound of Ichigo setting his spoon down on the small plate under his mug and lifted his coffee to his lips.

Tousen listened to the sound of Ichigo's breath as he blew over the edge of the coffee mug. He closed his eyes, he loved the soft sounds he caught from Ichigo, they were like miniature treasure Tousen was glad he was able to catch, knowing if he had his sight, he would never have them.

"How has your work been?" Ichigo asked setting his mug down, and turned it slightly, the scrapping sound caught Tousen's ears.

" It's difficult to say at this time," Tousen said and Ichigo looked up at him.

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes and no," Tousen said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked shifting his hands over the papers on the table before him. Tousen heard him bending the corner of a paper.

"I have a piece I wish to make, but I can't get a vision of it in my mind fully," Tousen said. "I only have a piece of it,"

"It sounds like your model ran off," Ichigo said.

"You could say that," Tousen said. "But then again, in order to '_see'_ my model, I have to '_feel' _ them," Tousen said. "And not many are willing to sit, and let someone touch their bare body," He said.

Ichigo's face flushed and he was so glad Tousen could not see his reddening face. "I-I'm sure there's someone who would be willing, after all you're an amazing artist, and to be a model for one of your pieces would be an honor," Ichigo said.

"I suppose," Tousen said.

The front door of the diner opened and Tousen sighed, realizing that the foot steps belonged to Gin.

"I guess we'll have to finish his some other time," Ichigo said standing as Tousen did.

"Yes," Tousen said. " Please stop by with in the next few days, so we can discuss which pieces you are going to want to use,"

"I'll make sure to call before I do," Ichigo said. "Good bye," He said.

"Good bye for now Ichigo," Tousen said and followed Gin to the car.

"What did you say to 'im? He was blushing up red as a strawberry," Gin said opening the car door for Kaname who got in. Gin got into the back seat then, and shut the door as Aizen started driving.

"Nothing that should cause him to blush," Tousen said closing his eyes.

"Do you need to stop for anything Tousen?" Aizen asked watching from the rearview mirror.

Tousen turned his head towards the tinted window and sighed. "No, we can go home," Tousen said.

'_ I wonder if he likes the rain the way I do,'_ Tousen thought and closed his eyes.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Tousen was bent down against the wall of his workshop, opposite the slab of marble which shape hadn't changed much in the past few days, a vague form of something that could be feathered wings had started to form, and the basic shape of two bodies, one from which the wings came from it's back, the other just plain, but nothing more.

Tousen had his arms resting on his thighs, hands folded together and resting under his chin, his index fingers up against his lips, his eyes closed deep in thought as he stayed balanced on the balls of his bare feet.

The door opened, but he didn't move, he listened to Aizen's footsteps, until they stopped a few feet in front of Tousen, he knew that Aizen wasn't facing him.

"It hasn't changed yet," Aizen said. "What's wrong?"

" I'm waiting," Tousen said and Aizen looked over his shoulder at him.

"What for?" Aizen asked, but Tousen didn't answer. Aizen sighed and walked over to the table where Tousen's tools were set out perfectly, Aizen ran his fingers over them slowly. "Is something wrong with the tools?"

"No," Tousen said.

"The marble then?" Aizen asked.

"The marble is fine," Tousen said.

"Then why won't you finish?" Aizen asked.

"I'm waiting," Tousen repeated and Aizen eyed him.

"This isn't about that stupid boy again is it?" Aizen asked.

"He's twenty-three, not a boy," Tousen said.

"We've talked about this already Tousen, have you forgotten?" Aizen said.

"No," Tousen said.

"Then why?" Aizen asked.

"He is the muse I want," Tousen said.

" Why him?" Aizen asked.

Tousen's face distorted for a moment in confusion. "I don't know," He said.

"Then find another muse, he is trouble," Aizen said. "I looked a few things up about him. He has dated artists since he's been in school, and done nothing but mess with their work," Aizen said. "He's doing the same to you,"

"You seem to be forgetting one part of that," Tousen said.

"And what is that?" Aizen asked.

"I am not dating him," Tousen said.

"You should distance yourself from him. Only talk about the gallery with him, nothing more," Aizen said. "As soon as this is whim of yours is done break your ties with him," Aizen said and Tousen's eyes narrowed.

"Don't give me orders Aizen," Tousen warned and Aizen crossed his arms.

"I'm trying to make you understand that nothing good could come from being with him," Aizen said. "As your friend Tousen, listen to me,"

Tousen closed his eyes, for a moment, then looked up at the slab of marble. "I'd like to return to my work, please don't come back until it's time for dinner," Tousen said.

Aizen sighed and walked from the room and slammed the door.

Tousen stood slowly, and walked over the marble, running his hands over the form with the feathered wings towards it's un-featured face and ran his fingers over it slowly, wishing he could finish it, but knowing he could not yet. Tousen sighed heavily and pulled his fingers away from the face and walked to the table picking up a small chisel and hammer and walked to the back of the slab, and knelt down, and started chipping away at it slowly, takin off the angled corner.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Tousen sat again in one of the large arm chairs in the corner of his gallery, listening to Ichigo who was muttering to himself. Tousen listened to the sound of Ichigo's pen scratching against the paper, Tousen could tell that Ichigo's writing would have an angular curve and that it would slant to the right, because he was left handed.

Tousen picked up his glass of wine and took a drink closing his eyes to listen to Ichigo who had stopped muttering about art, and was instead singing softly as he walked through the rows of paintings to Tousen's right. Tousen smiled, as he recognized the song's melody.

Ichigo had been working a few hours, and Tousen liked having him around, even if they never spoke. The sound of Ichigo's murmured voice was enough to content Tousen for as long as he heard it.

Ichigo finally came over and sat in the other arm chair, and picked up the glass of wine Tousen had poured for him.

"Is everything alright?" Tousen asked.

"Hmm?" Ichigo looked at Tousen. "Oh... yes," He said.

Tousen smiled. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Tousen asked.

"Very much," Ichigo admitted looking down at his faded tattered jeans, thankful he could dress comfortably while he was here.

"You want to ask something," Tousen said.

Ichigo blushed. "Yea... I noticed that on the second level that you have a few paintings I've never seen before. They are old, so I know that they aren't for your new gallery opening, why haven't you shown them?" Ichigo asked.

Tousen set his glass down. "I have no desire to," Tousen said.

"Why? They are great pieces," Ichigo said and Tousen looked at him, Ichigo couldn't help but blush, Tousen's eyes were very intense to Ichigo, even though Ichigo knew that they couldn't see him. "They are different from your normal style,"

"I painted them when I was very young, for someone who was special to me," Tousen said. "But the affections were not returned, so I never showed them,"

"Then why keep them?" Ichigo asked, his voice seemed... distant.

"My art is a part of my life, I could not throw them away," Tousen said.

"Why not put them some where else?" Ichigo asked.

"I couldn't bring myself to put them into the dark of a storage room," Tousen said.

Ichigo looked down at the papers in his lap and shifted through them nervously.

"Have you decided on any pieces you want to show?" Tousen asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said. "Three statues, so far and eight paintings," He lifted his pen to his lips, tapping it's end against his lips and hummed softly as he looked over the list he'd written down. "I'm debating on wither or not to add this one oil painting of yours," He said. Tousen knew that Ichigo's pen was to his lips, his voice sounded different, so did his soft breath as it past the pen.

"Why is that?" Tousen asked smiling and Ichigo blushed looking up at him.

"I don't know where I'd put it," Ichigo said looking at the sketch of the gallery's two floor plan. "I'd really like to put it on the second floor, but I don't think that it would flow right with the rest of the pieces that are already up there....," Ichigo's voice faded and he reached out for his glass at the same time Tousen had reached to refill it. Ichigo didn't notice until Tousen's hand wrapped around his own. "I-I'm sorry," Ichigo said and started to pull away.

"It's alright," Tousen said, letting Ichigo's wrist and hand slip through his fingers.

Ichigo blushed brightly and looked back down at his papers. "I-I'm going to take another walk through before I leave," Ichigo said standing as he picked the papers from his lap.

"Alright," Tousen said and listened to Ichigo's footsteps move away from him. Tousen lifted his hand up, and put them to his lips, again he felt the warmth and smoothness of Ichigo's hand that made Tousen feel.... content.

Ichigo was murmuring again, letting his thoughts of the statues his fingers ran over flow softly from his lips, forgetting that Tousen could hear him, even from the other side of the large room.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Tousen blew dust from the hand of the winged form as he finished carving the slender fingers. He stepped away, and brushed the dust from his face and went over to the table, setting his tools down, and picked up a bottle of water and wet his hands before rubbing them over his face.

"You're working again, that's good," Aizen said stepping into the room with Tousen's lunch.

"I haven't done much," Tousen said as Aizen set the plate and glass on the table.

"It's better then nothing," Aizen said walking over to examine the piece. "This is unlike you Tousen," Aizen said. "You've never once done a piece with something like an angel before," Aizen said running his fingers over one of the long carved feathers.

"Everything must change eventually," Tousen said and took a long drink of the ice tea Aizen had set on his work table for him.

"Yea, I suppose that is true," Aizen said. "But is it wise?"

"There is no harm," Tousen said. "I'm not going to be showing this piece in Paris," He said.

"Why not?" Aizen asked.

"It won't be ready, I'm going to keep the original thirteen pieces I intended," Tousen said.

"If that's what you want," Aizen said.

Tousen picked up the sandwich from the plate and leaned back against the bolted down table, and looked at Aizen. "If there is something on your mind, say it," He said.

" I don't know what is left for me to say to you Tousen," Aizen said shaking his head. " I truly have no more words, warnings or advice to give you," Aizen said looking up at the wings of the unfinished body. He ran his fingers over the wings one last time. " I just hope you know what you are getting yourself into," He said and left.

Tousen didn't react, he stayed leaning calmly against his work table as the door slid shut, then looked out the window, it was growing dark rather quickly, winter is on it's way, two weeks and he'd be on a plane to Paris for the gallery opening. '_Would he come with me if I asked him?'_ Tousen thought.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Tousen like always, didn't react when the door to his workshop opened, however when it was not Ichigo's footsteps he heard; he did, lowering his tools.

"Excuse me sir, my name is Ishida, I'm working under Ichigo for your gallery," This man's voice sounded so much different from Ichigo's, it wasn't at all pleasant or warming like Ichigo's.

"Where's Ichigo?" Tousen asked.

"I'm afraid that he called in sick today," Ishida said.

"What are you doing here?" Tousen asked lifting his tools again, and knelt down to start working.

"Ichigo asked that I come to speak to you about a problem with the security system," Ishida said, raising his voice so it would be heard over the sound of Tousen chipping away at the black marble.

"What is the problem?" Tousen asked.

" Some of the silent alarms haven't worked in the testing that we've done, and the motion sensors have a delay," Ishida said.

"How long will it take to fix?" Tousen asked.

"About a week," Ishida said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Tousen asked looking at Ishida who shifted.

"I'm sorry, if I'm bothering your work, I'll leave, we can talk at a later date," Ishida said. "Please excuse me," He said and left.

Tousen waited a few seconds, but the door did not slid closed. "Gin," Tousen said and he heard Gin chuckling as he walked into the room.

"He sure didn' stay tha' long," Gin said leaning back against the wall. "Not like the cutie with the orange hair," Gin said and Tousen raised an eyebrow. "You never asked the color of his hair? That's rather unlike you Tousen, you usually like ta get what people look like in yer head,"

"It didn't cross my mind," Tousen said turning back to his work.

"Well I'll tell ya a little 'bout 'im. What do ya say?" Gin said.

" I don't mind," Tousen said brushing his fingers over the area he was working on and frowned and started chipping away at it again.

"Well I don' know if he doesn' know how ta use a brush or if his hair jus' don' lie flat," Gin said chuckling. "And it's bright orange and his eyes are golden brown, rather cute if ya ask me," Gin said.

"I didn't ask you," Tousen said and Gin chuckled again and clicked his tongue.

"I suppose not," Gin rubbed his chin.

"What else?" Tousen asked.

"He's slender, like a woman just without no tits and not really much hips, but still nice," Gin said looking up. " The other day when he came, he was wearing some nice tattered jeans that hung kinda low on 'is hips, and a tight shirt, he got some muscle on 'im," Gin said. "But not much,"

Tousen closed his eyes, picturing what he could from what Gin told him. Gin's grin spread from ear to ear and he chuckled.

"His skin seems really really smooth too," Gin said. "I'd touch it,"

Tousen's hand clenched momentarily around the handle of his chisel. "If you're done, I'd like to get back to work," Tousen said.

"What eva' you say," Gin said shrugging and walked from the room, letting the door close behind him.

Tousen reached up, resting his hand on the winged form, and ran his hand across it's chest before stopping at it's neck. '_What does you skin feel like.... Ichigo?'_ Tousen thought.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter 3**

I don't what it is, but I really like working on this story, something about this pair that just makes my head fill, it's crazy. Anyways, I hope that Tousen wasn't to OC, but it's kinda hard to get a personality out of him, when he's barely in the anime and his spots in the manga aren't much better.... I kinda just had to go with the flow here, and hope it works alright. I think I didn't do to shabby though. I always thought that Tousen would be kinda like this, who knows, it' might be just right in the end. I don't know what it is, but these chapters haven't been as long as I'd like them to be, but at the same time I'm happy with them, it's so irritating, but I'll just have to deal, and I think I jammed my finger when I hit it against the wall, shit I can't bend it that well, make's typing kinda hard, but it will not stop be from up dating, I'll just ice the hell out of it.

Anyways thanks for reading, the next chapter will be back to Ichigo, so just be ready for it.

Please Review and Comment.

ConstantSnow


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: This chapter does contain mature themes, which in this case is swearing, and man touching? If you don't like please don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or related characters and themes. This story is purely fan fiction

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Ichigo sighed rubbing his forehead as he walked into the office, his head was still throbbing and his body ached, but two days off work was more then he could afford at this moment. He had Tousen's gallery to finish, plus two gallery openings this week that he had to attend. Not to mention the stack of papers that cluttered his desk that were from; piece he had to appraise in time for an auction, and several authentications.

"I take it from the fact that you've got bags under your eyes that you're still not better," Rukia said as Ichigo sat down and sighed.

"It's just a cold, I'll be fine," Ichigo muttered and grimaced as light bounced off something on his desk and flashed in his eyes. "Did Ishida get here yet?"

"Uh huh," Rukia said. "He's talking to Byakuya about something," She said flipping over a sheet of paper and sighed.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked opening a letter.

"I think you should go home," Rukia said. "Another day in bed wouldn't kill ya,"

"But I'd loose major clients," Ichigo said. "At the end of the month I can take my vacation and go visit my sisters," He said.

"You're working to hard, you've been the first one here, and the last one to leave for the past seven month Ichigo, you've got no life," Rukia said.

"I had enough of a life to put in a shitty relationship," Ichigo muttered.

"That's not the point," Rukia crossed her arms. "When was the last time you came to get a drink with me and Ishida? Or meet up with Chad or Orihime?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I need the money," Ichigo said.

"What for?" Rukia asked.

"Something," Ichigo said.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "You're going to die a hermit I swear to god Ichigo." She grumbled as the door to Byakuya's office opened and Ishida came out.

"Thank god you're here," Ishida said and Ichigo looked up at him. " I've got a client who decided that he didn't like the color of paint on the walls in his gallery and wants me to repaint them," Ishida said setting his file on Ichigo's desk.

"What's the problem? Just repaint the walls," Ichigo said.

"The gallery opening is in two days, and I can't get painters in until tomorrow night, and the paint won't dry that fast," Ishida said.

"Then you'd better start painting now," Ichigo said. "That's all I can tell ya, I've had to repaint galleries on my own before," Ichigo said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you kidding?" Ishida asked.

"Ask Rukia," Ichigo said.

"He still had paint stuck in his hair on opening night," Rukia said with a sigh.

"You've gotta help me," Ishida pleaded. "Come on Ichigo, you know this guy anyways, maybe you could get him to change his mind about the color or something, I don't have time to repaint the gallery,"

Ichigo took the file from Ishida who sighed with relief. "You owe me," Ichigo said opening the file. "Ulquiorra," Ichigo muttered and Rukia looked at him.

"The creep from high school you were crazy for?" Rukia asked.

"He wasn't a creep Rukia," Ichigo said.

"He was pale as a ghost and wore make-up. Not to mention the way he dressed," Rukia said.

Ichigo sighed. "And some of the guys you've dated haven't been creeps?" Ichigo asked and Rukia blushed. "I thought so," He said standing slowly. "Come on, let's go," He said to Ishida who followed him down to Ulquiorra's gallery and turned on the lights.

"Everything was all set up and he came at noon to tell me that the wall color was way to dark and it would take away from his pieces, but I think it looks just fine," Ishida said.

Ichigo looked around at the many metal sculptures, then at the dark blue walls and frowned.

"You think it's to dark too don't you?" Ishida asked.

"Yea," Ichigo said.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Ishida asked.

Ichigo opened the file and picked up the paint cards from the file and flipped through them quickly. "Well first you're gonna run to the paint store and get enough of this color to paint the entire room, then you're gonna get some old clothes to wear, and we're gonna paint the room tonight,"

"You're kidding right?" Ishida asked.

"No," Ichigo said.

"This ridiculous," Ishida said and stormed out of the rooms cursing about crazy artists.

Ichigo sighed leaning against one of the pillars and crossed his arms over his chest. '_Ulquiorra's arts gotten really good since I've seen it last....'_ He thought.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Ichigo fixed his fitted black shirt, and folded the collar down and sighed.

"You look fine," Rukia said brushing her hair behind her ears. "You don't even look sick," She added. "Come on, they party isn't gonna wait," She sang wrapping her arms around Ichigo's and pulled him from the office to Ulquiorra's gallery where people had already gathered, the paint on the walls was now a light blue color, and had been approved, to Ishida's relief. Rukia took two drinks from a tray that a waiter held as he walked past, and she handed one to Ichigo. "Bottom's up," She said and he shook his head, but took a drink.

"Why are you hanging on me?" Ichigo asked as Rukia pulled him towards the crowd in the center of the room.

"Because we're both dateless, so we're enjoying the party together," Rukia said. "Duh,"

"But I'm gay," Ichigo said.

"Slight technicality," Rukia said as she came up to her brother and Ulquiorra. "Hello, it's a pleasure to see you again Ulquiorra, it's been ages," Rukia said and Ulquiorra looked down at her.

"Yes, nice to see you as well Rukia," Ulquiorra replied and looked at Ichigo. "You look well Ichigo," he added.

"Thanks, so do you," Ichigo said. "Congratulations on the success by the way, you're metal work is impressive as always," Ichigo smiled and took a drink, cursing Rukia for making him come over and talk.

"Thank you," Ulquiorra said. "I heard that you've been designing a gallery for Kaname Tousen which is going to open at the end of the month,"

"Yes," Ichigo said. "You should come by and see if you're not to busy," Ichigo said. '_Say you can't make it... say you can't make it'_ He thought.

"I'd love to, I'm a fan of Kaname's work," Ulquiorra said and Ichigo smiled again.

"I look forward to you coming then," Ichigo said.

"Excuse me for a moment, Ichigo do you mind?" Byakuya said and Ichigo looked at him.

"Sure," Ichigo said, letting Byakuya take him by the elbow away from Rukia and Ulquiorra to the hall outside the gallery. "What is it?" Ichigo asked blushing.

"I just wanted to thank you for working to get the opening back on track," Byakuya said stepping towards Ichigo who stepped back agianst the wall.

"It's just part of the job," Ichigo said looking down at Byakuya's chest that was covered in a dark blue silk shirt.

"You've always gone above and beyond when it comes to your work here, and I have a great respect for that," Byakuya said putting a hand up against the wall next to Ichigo's head. "I'm attracted to hard workers," He said and Ichigo looked up, and Byakuya's lips crashed down onto his.

Ichigo struggled against the kiss for a few moments, before giving in and kissing back, wrapping his arms around Byakuya's neck, knowing at this rate he'd be waking up in the morning with Byakuya laying next to him.

Byakuya's hand roamed down Ichigo's side, his fingers slipping into the top of Ichigo's pants, and Ichigo squirmed and pulled his lip away from Byakuya's.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" Ichigo breathed as Byakuya's fingers moved in circles on his hip.

"What does it look like Ichigo?" Byakuya said huskily and Ichigo blushed.

"B-but the gallery opening," Ichigo said and bit his lip as Byakuya's hand slipped further into his pants. "W-what if someone come into the h-hall," He reached out and pressed his hand against Byakuya's chest.

"Would you prefer to go some where more private?" Byakuya asked.

"Y- N-no," Ichigo said.

"Make up your mind," Byakuya said groping Ichigo's half erection. Ichigo moaned and covered his mouth.

"A-alright, a-anywhere but here," Ichigo whispered and Byakuya grinned and pulled his hand from Ichigo's pants and Ichigo groaned at the lost fiction.

"Let's go," Byakuya said leading Ichigo from the building to his car, and they got in. Byakuya's right hand left the steering wheel and moved to Ichigo's pants groping Ichigo's groin. Ichigo moaned rolling his hips against Byakuya's hand, and Byakuya chuckled. "Should I pull over?" He asked.

"N-no," Ichigo said.

Byakuya grinned and stepped on the accelerator as he hit the highway, his hand slipping into Ichigo's pants and he started pumping Ichigo's cock. Ichigo bit his bottom lip and moaned pushing his head back against the headrest. "You're rather lewd I must say Ichigo," Byakuya said.

Ichigo looked at him but his eyes shut tightly as Byakuya gripped the tip of his cock and he cried out. "L-let go," He said.

"You can't cum yet," Byakuya said pulling into a long driveway.

"H-hurts," Ichigo managed gritting his teeth as Byakuya pulled his hand away.

"You'll forget about it soon enough," Byakuya said pulling into the garage.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Ichigo woke laying on his stomach with his arm hanging off the edge of a bed that most definitely didn't belong to him. He sighed heavily and reached up rubbing his face, the bed smelled like Byakuya. Ichigo forced himself to sit up on his knees, the sheets falling off his bare body and grimaced at the pain in his hips. '_What the fuck man? Byakuya nearly ripped me in half last night.... I'm flexible but I've got a limit.... Shit'_ Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed again reaching down and put his hand on his stomach.

Byakuya rolled over next to Ichigo, and opened his eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"It's not like I'm a virgin," Ichigo muttered.

"Felt like you were," Byakuya said and Ichigo blushed.

"Where's your shower?" He asked and Byakuya pointed to a door. Ichigo got up slowly and went into the bathroom and closed the door and turned the shower on and stepped in and winced looking down to see hand shaped bruises on his hips. '_Fucking shit,'_ Ichigo thought. '_What the hell is with you Byakuya?'_ He massaged the bruises slowly.

He forced himself fro the warmth of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into the bedroom, Byakuya was standing in the door way, talking to a woman.

"Who's in there with you Byakuya? We aren't even divorced yet and you're bringing home whores already," The woman's voice sent a shiver down Ichigo's spine.

Byakuya remained calm thought. "It's none of your concern Hisane, if you'd like to start seeing other people feel free, this marriage isn't coming back, so stop trying," Byakuya said.

"You smug bastard," Hisane said pushing Byakuya back and walked into the room, and stared at Ichigo. "A fucking man! You came home and fucked a man in my bed!" She lunged at Ichigo and Byakuya grabbed the small woman by her waist. "You fag! You stole my husband from me!" She screamed as Byakuya literally tossed her into the hall and shut the door.

Ichigo stared at him. "You're wife is insane," Ichigo muttered pulling his clothes that had been discarded around the room back on slowly.

"Don't worry about her," Byakuya said walking over behind Ichigo, and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist.

"Byakuya.... I don't think I could be in a relationship with you while you're still living with your wife," Ichigo said looking down. "I don't need the drama that comes with it,"

"Then I'll wait," Byakuya said, but leaned down and pressed his lips against Ichigo's still damp neck. Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"I just got out of a bad relationship Byakuya, I don't need this, it was a mistake," Ichigo said pulling out of Byakuya's arms and grabbed his belt from the floor.

"So you're willing to just throw the chance out the window?" Byakuya asked and Ichigo sighed.

"You're the one who started this whole thing," Ichigo said. "I didn't start groping you now did I?" He growled. Byakuya's face didn't change and Ichigo looked away. "I don't have time for this, I've got to get t work, I actually have stuff to do," He said and opened the door.

"How are you going to get there? I drove you, you're car's still in the parking lot at the gallery," Byakuya said following him down the hall.

"I'll call a cab," Ichigo said.

"Don't be stupid," Byakuya grabbed Ichigo's wrist, and spun him. "Why won't you be with me really? I am better then the other men you've been with," Byakuya said.

"You're still like them," Ichigo said. "You'd never look at me twice if I didn't stroke you fucking ego," He stared at Byakuya's chest. "I bend over backwards for guys like you, and end up as nothing more then a thing to make them feel better when they have bad day. You're only after me because your marriage is over,"

"You don't realize what you can do to people do you?" Byakuya asked and Ichigo looked up at him. "When you were still in high school, the first time Rukia ever invited you over, I couldn't keep my eyes off you,"

"Shut up," Ichigo said quietly.

"When I saw you with other guys I got jealous," Byakuya said.

"Shut up," Ichigo said again.

"I only got married when I thought I didn't have a chance," Byakuya said.

"Stop," Ichigo said.

"Then you came to work for me and all the feelings rushed back," Byakuya said.

"Shut up! Just stop it okay!?" Ichigo pulled himself from Byakuya's hold. "I can't love you, I'm sorry, find someone else," He said holding his bruised wrist against his chest. "I'm sorry if I ruined your life or what ever else I did to you....," Ichigo gritted his teeth and ran out the front door and down the long driveway before Byakuya even reacted, he didn't really know where the hell he was going, but it was away from Byakuya.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

It took Ichigo three hours worth of bus riding to get back to his apartment. He changed into his work clothes, then remembered he had to go to Tousen's today.

Ichigo grabbed his things for work and took the bus to the gallery, noticing Byakuya's Corvette in it's usual spot. He went inside only long enough to grab what he needed, ignoring the concerned looks from Rukia, glad she didn't say anything to him, then went to his car and tried to get it to start, it took three times before the engine sputtered to life. Ichigo rubbed his face and drove off.

He rang the doorbell of the front door of Tousen's castle like house, and waited until Aizen opened the front door.

"I apologize for being late," Ichigo said.

"It's alright, I heard you've been sick," Aizen said.

" I'm fine now," Ichigo said slipping his shoes off.

"Tousen is in his workshop," Aizen said. Ichigo nodded and walked up the stairs, he knew the way through the maze hallways by heart now, and within a few minutes he was in front of the door. He just opened the doors enough to slip into the room.

Tousen looked up from where he was kneeling. "I didn't think you were going to come today," Tousen said pushing himself off the floor.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said quietly and Tousen stopped, his hand still hovering above the table. "I haven't been feeling well so it was hard for me to get up this morning," Ichigo's voice grew softer... fearful perhaps as he spoke.

"You shouldn't have come then," Tousen said.

"We have to finish the gallery this week, you'll be gone next Tuesday, to Paris," Ichigo said his chest felt really tight, it was painful.

" It's not important," Tousen said turning to face Ichigo, sensing something was wrong with the younger man. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Y-Yes," Ichigo put his hand on his chest and grimaced. "We should really.... get to work," He said.

Tousen walked over and took Ichigo carefully by his upper arms, and the files fell from Ichigo's hands and fluttered on the floor at their feet. "You aren't well," Tousen said. Ichigo closed his eyes.

"I-I'm f-fine," Ichigo said. Tousen moved his hand against Ichigo's cheek.

"You have a fever," Tousen said. Ichigo tried not to whimper as his knees felt like they were going to give out. "You should lie down,"

Ichigo gripped Tousen's shoulder tightly and slumped forward. Tousen kept him from falling, as Ichigo lost consciousness. Tousen picked him up with ease, and carried him from the workshop and down the hall.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

***Third Person: Tousen***

Tousen laid Ichigo down in the center of his bed and knelt over him. His breathing was rapid, and his heart was beating hard against his ribs.

Tousen's brows furrowed and he walked into the hall, sure enough Aizen was standing there. "Call the doctor please," Tousen said.

"Don't you think it would be best if we just sent him to a hospital?" Aizen asked.

"The doctor," Tousen said and turned his face back towards the bedroom as he heard Ichigo turn in his bed.

"Very well," Aizen said.

Tousen went back into the bedroom, but didn't approach the bed, stood leaning against the dresser opposite, and listened to the sounds of Ichigo struggling to find comfort in his sleep. Tousen closed his eyes, letting his head hang slightly.

"The doctor will be here soon," Aizen said.

" Make sure you send her up as soon as she arrives," Tousen said.

"Very well," Aizen said and left.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

"Don't worry, he's got nothing more then a cold and exhaustion, a few good hours of sleep and some medicine, and he'll be good as new," The doctor said stepping out of Tousen's room.

Tousen nodded slowly. "Is he awake?" He asked.

"No, he fell asleep again when I was examining him I'm afraid," She said. "Young people today, then don't think they'll ever be stopped. If he doesn't recover with in the next few days, please call me again,"

"Of course," Tousen said.

"It was nice to see you again Tousen," She said placing her hand on his shoulder lightly.

"You as well Unohana," Tousen said.

"I'll show myself out," Unohana said and left. Tousen walked into his bedroom. Ichigo's breathing had calmed, but Tousen could tell it was still slightly labored, but Ichigo's heart had stopped racing. He wasn't tossing around in the bed now either. Tousen went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas and took them over to the bed and set them down.

Tousen moved his hands carefully down Ichigo's chest, unbuttoning his shirt and slipped it off his chest. Tousen brushed his fingers over Ichigo's skin, taking in the touch, committing it to his memory. He did this slowly, undressing Ichigo from his uncomfortable work clothes, and again sliding Ichigo into the pajamas he picked from his dresser.

Ichigo stirred as Tousen slowly began to slip the sheets around him, his head was foggy and he reached out without thinking, and took Tousen's hand tightly.

"Thanks," Ichigo whispered and Tousen looked down at him. "For taking care of me," He closed his eyes again, and fell asleep.

Tousen brushed Ichigo's hair from his face, and ran his fingers over Ichigo's lips once, before pulling himself away, and leaving the room. He was so lost in thought, that he didn't even notice Aizen standing in the hallway.

Tousen went into his workshop and closed the door. He went over to the table and picked up his tools, and walked over to the statue and began working on it. Remembering the feel of Ichigo's body, and slowly started carving that into the body of the winged being. Tousen inhaled slowly as he worked, wanting nothing more to return to Ichigo, to feel Ichigo's skin beneath his own, a felling Tousen had not felt in a long time.... this need to feel another so close to him, this need to be with another person.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Tousen stepped back from the marble and leaned back against the wall. He'd been working all night, it was now nearing noon and he had not stopped. Tousen had no desire to stop working, something he had not felt for a long time.

"Tousen,"

"What is it Aizen?" Tousen said pulling from his thoughts.

"Are you going to take lunch?" Aizen asked.

"I'll be down in a few minutes," Tousen said.

".... Very well," Aizen said.

"Is he awake yet?" Tousen asked.

"Yes, I served him already, he's sitting in the living room, resting while he eats," Aizen said.

"Thank you," Tousen said.

"Of course," Aizen said.

'_ How do I.... approach you now Ichigo?'_ Tousen thought closing his eyes, loosing himself in thought once more. Aizen walked from the room, knowing that Tousen had nothing left to say to him.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

***Third Person: Ichigo***

Ichigo was embarrassed. It's not like he made it a habit to pass out on clients or anything, so he didn't really know how to react to the whole situation of actually doing so. He had called Rukia, and told her he needed a few days off for sickness again, but he'd be back in time to finish the gallery, and attend the gallery opening for the other artist. Rukia had protested, saying not to do anything until he was completely well.

Ichigo now sat, picking at the food that was on the tray in his lap, he was curled comfortably on the large fluffy couch in Tousen's living room. There was no t.v. and not really much to look at in the room, but there was music playing softly from the other room where Aizen was working, and it was making Ichigo tired, and he fought the urge to fall asleep on the bed like couch.

Ichigo yawned and leaned his head forward and sighed heavily.

"Are you feeling any better?" Tousen asked, walking into the room.

"Yes, much thank you," Ichigo said blushing. Tousen set his food on the glass table as he sat at Ichigo's feet, which grazed his hip. Ichigo pulled his feet away slowly and looked down at his food.

"I'm glad," Tousen said. "If you would like, I can have Gin prepare a room for you to stay the night in, and he'll drive you to get fresh clothes from your home in the morning," Tousen said.

"Thank you," Ichigo said. "I'm sorry for imposing on you so much," He said.

"I enjoy having you around," Tousen said and Ichigo blushed looking at Tousen. "I have not really had any one around besides Gin and Aizen for a long while now, it is nice,"

"It's nice to.... be able to get to know you as well," Ichigo said and Tousen smiled.

"May I ask a favor of you Ichigo?" Tousen asked.

"Anything," Ichigo said a little breathlessly.

"Would you model for me?" Tousen asked and Ichigo blushed.

"Y-yes," Ichigo said.

"I am glad," Tousen said looking down for a moment, then looked at Ichigo, who felt like Tousen had already exposed Ichigo to himself. Ichigo closed his eyes and looked away from the searing gaze.

"Can I ask why though?" Ichigo asked.

"I have found something in you, that I want to capture," Tousen said and Ichigo blushed again.

" I can't really see why," Ichigo muttered and Tousen looked at him. "I'm nothing special,"

"Do you really think you are worth so little?" Tousen asked.

"I just seem to get in people's way," Ichigo said. "Mess with them,"

" I don't see it that way," Tousen said.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Ichigo felt nervous, Gin was standing in the doorway as he picked out a few outfits to pack. Tousen had asked Ichigo to spend a few nights at his home, that way they could finish the work on the gallery, and so Ichigo could model for Tousen.

It didn't help him any that Gin wouldn't stop staring at the nape of his neck with his large grin plastered to his face like some serial killer.

Ichigo folded his shirts and stuffed them into his bag that was set on the edge of his bed.

"Yer place is kinda what I thought it'd be," Gin said and Ichigo looked at him. "Ya got paintin's an' all kinda's art stuff all over the place," Gin said his eyes catching the edge of a silver case that stuck out slightly from under Ichigo's bed.

"None of them are more then reproductions," Ichigo said watching as Gin bent down and pulled the case from under the bed.

"Wha's this?" Gin asked.

"Nothing," Ichigo said, hoping Gin would put it back with out him asking.

Gin however, didn't. He flipped over the case's clasp and opened it. "These are nice," Gin said. "You like to use pastels?" Gin asked.

"It doesn't matter, I never actually use them" Ichigo said reaching out for the case.

"It looks like you do," Gin said. "They're nearly gone," He said moving the case out of Ichigo's reach. "Where's ya pictures?"

"I'm not an artist, they aren't even mine," Ichigo lied. "They belong to my ex and he hasn't come to get them yet, so just put it down, it's a rather expensive set," Ichigo said.

Gin chuckled and closed the case and set it on the bed. "Ya really don' paint or nothin'?" Gin asked.

"No, I really don't," Ichigo said pulling the zipper of his bag closed quickly.

"I thought you would, cos ya like art so much," Gin said.

"Like I said, I'm not an artist," Ichigo said lifting his bag over his shoulder.

"Need ta get anythin' else?" Gin asked.

"No," Ichigo said.

"Alrigh' le's go," Gin pulled his keys from his coat pocket and walked from the apartment. Ichigo followed, turning the lights out, then locking the door. "I'll drop ya off at yer work, and be by to pick you up at ten," Gin said as they got into the car.

"Yea," Ichigo said.

"Glad ya understand," Gin said starting the car, and drove Ichigo the fifteen minutes to Seireitei Gallery in silence, well almost, Gin hummed along to the radio that was playing lowly. "See ya soon kiddo," Gin said waving at Ichigo from the rolled down window as Ichigo walked into the front of the gallery.

Ichigo got into the office and Rukia looked at him. "You finally look better," Rukia said happily. "Glad you took those few days off?"

"I'm not really sure yet," Ichigo mumbled shuffling through his desk. "Where's my file on the Hisagi's gallery?" Ichigo asked.

"Byakuya handed it over to Ishida," Rukia said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked. "That's my gallery opening damnit," Ichigo growled.

"Byakuya said you've had to much work stacked on you, so he took a few of your things and handed them off to people who aren't as swamped," Rukia said.

"Fuck," Ichigo said slowly. "He took the National Art Gallery authentications from me," Ichigo gritted his teeth. "I've been working my ass off on those fucking things for the past three months,"

"Did something happen between you and my brother Ichigo?" Rukia asked and he looked at her.

"No," Ichigo said shuffling through his work to figure out which jobs he still had, knowing that this month's pay would come up a few thousand dollars shorter then he would've liked now that Byakuya had taken so many jobs.

"Are you sure? He said that he drove you home after you started feeling sick at the opening, but didn't really say more then that. What did he wanna talk to you about anyways?" Rukia asked

"Work, that's all he ever talks about when I see him," Ichigo said closing his eyes trying to push the images from his rough night with Byakuya from his mind.

"Alright," Rukia said. "You'd tell me if something happened right?" Rukia asked.

"Of course," Ichigo said.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

"There's no need to be nervous," Tousen said.

Ichigo shifted again, holding the robe tighter around his still damp body. "W-well that's not really true," Ichigo muttered.

"We can take our time, there is no need to rush into this," Tousen said. "Please, sit," Tousen motioned to the raised platform in the corner of his workshop. "Just relax. We can start when you're ready,"

Ichigo walked over and sat on the platform, thankful that it was more comfortable then it looked. It reminded Ichigo some what of a large cushion, there was a black satin sheet over it, that Ichigo slid on as he tried to get comfortable.

"How has the gallery preparations been coming?" Tousen asked turning his back to Ichigo as he worked on the statue, of which the winged form was still rather vague, where as Ichigo thought the other form, the one laying towards the bottom of the statue was laying on what looked like a piece of cloth that curved around up around both slightly.

"We can begin moving the pieces in tomorrow morning," Ichigo said. "And we can open the night before your flight. If you'd like,"

"Good," Tousen said.

Ichigo watched Tousen's hands moved over the winged form's side and felt himself blush and looked down.

For a long while, the only sound was that of Tousen working, pieces of marble hitting the floor, metal on stone, it was rather rhythmic, some what soothing to Ichigo, who found himself relaxing finally. He swallowed, "I'm ready," He said and Tousen looked at him.

"Very well," Tousen set his tools down on his table and walked over to Ichigo. "Just relax, I'm going to move you until you're laying the way I need," He said leaning over Ichigo, making him lean back.

Ichigo closed his eyes as Tousen ran his hands over Ichigo's side, making his waist curve slightly.

"You're still tense," Tousen said.

Ichigo swallowed. "I'm sorry," He said and exhaled slowly. Tousen remained still for a moment, then ran his hands up Ichigo's arm, laying it above Ichigo's head. Ichigo sighed relaxing against Tousen's touch finally. Tousen's hands were rough, but at the same time extremely gentle and soothing.

"That's better," Tousen said brushing the robe off Ichigo's torso slowly. He leaned closer reaching down and making Ichigo bend his right knee over his left leg slightly.

Ichigo bit his bottom lip to keep from shivering, but Tousen caught the slight movement.

"Are you alright?" Tousen asked.

"Y-yes," Ichigo said and tired not to arch his back as Tousen's fingers ran down it's center.

"I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable for you," Tousen said.

"It's not," Ichigo said and Tousen looked down at him.

"Stay still," Tousen said quietly.

"Okay," Ichigo whispered.

Tousen began moving his hands slowly over Ichigo's body, feeling every curve, every line of his slight muscle, the slenderness of his neck. The smooth skin of his legs.

Ichigo closed his eyes and swallowed before letting his mouth fall open and sigh.

Tousen stopped his hands at Ichigo's jawline, looking down at Ichigo's face, feeling Ichigo's skin growing warmer beneath his fingertips. Tousen's heart beat faster, as he moved his fingers over Ichigo's cheeks, to the corner's of his eyes. Ichigo's eyes fluttered closed and he let Tousen run his fingers over them. Tousen ran his fingers back down Ichigo's cheeks, and over Ichigo's lips; they were very soft, smooth, full and perfect of Ichigo's face. Tousen realized that Ichigo's lips were also moist, like Ichigo had licked them mere seconds before he had touched them.

Tousen shifted and leaned down, and pressed his lips against Ichigo's.

Ichigo moaned against Tousen's lips, leaning his head back into the cushion. It took a few minutes before reality found his clouded mind and his body started to react. Ichigo reached up and put a hand on side of Tousen's neck, he wasn't sure if he was trying to push the older man away or pull him closer.

Tousen's tongue ran carefully across Ichigo's bottom lip, making Ichigo moan and open his mouth slowly and let Tousen's tongue explore his mouth, before he moved his tongue to brush against Tousen's, making the older man groan softly and run a hand down Ichigo's side to his hip. Tousen moved onto the cushion laying next to Ichigo who pressed his bare body against Tousen's, giving the blind man a sensation he had not felt in a long time. He tightened his grip possessively on Ichigo's hip, and moved his lips across Ichigo's jaw, making Ichigo lean his head back, and his mouth fall open slightly. Tousen placed soft kisses down Ichigo's neck, then sucked where Ichigo's shoulder and neck meet.

Ichigo moaned letting his eyes roll back in his head. He'd never been touched so sensually before, even the first time he had ever made love with Ulquiorra had not been anything like this. Tousen's hands touched him genteelly and Ichigo tried not to writhe, knowing the movement would cause him to pull away from Tousen's body.

Tousen ran his hand over Ichigo's thigh, to his groin and wrapped his fingers over Ichigo's erection that had hit against Tousen's still clothed stomach. Ichigo moaned and his breath hitched in Tousen's ear as the blind man sat up over Ichigo, rubbing him slowly with graceful fingers.

Tousen pressed his lips against Ichigo's, slipping his tongue back into the sweet mouth. He felt Ichigo start to tremble, and his slender fingers catch the fabric of the black satin sheet above his head.

"T-Tousen," Ichigo moaned rocking his hips up into Tousen's hand. Tousen sucked lightly on Ichigo's chest, taking a soft pale nipple between his lips and ran his tongue over it. Ichigo arched his back, pressing his feet into the cushion, his toes curling in the sheets as he released into Tousen's waiting hand. Ichigo's cry was soft, and sent a shiver through Tousen's body, but he stayed calm and stood slowly, walking over to his work table, and grabbed a towel, and cleaned the creamy white liquid from his hand. Listening to Ichigo's breathing, still panting, ringing in his ear. For the first time in his life, Tousen wished he could, if only for a moment, just to know what Ichigo's face looked like when he was in ecstasy.

Ichigo finally started to lower from his natural high, and sank back into the cushion and sheets. He didn't open his eyes though, he was tired.... He curled up pulling the sheet around him and fell asleep.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter 4**

Finally, I finished, and I'm pleased, oh so very pleased with this chapter. It's got everything a good fan fic needs.... Well I know you'd probably be happy if I just posted the last part, I know I would. Tousen seemed like the kinda person who would go really slowly, be really really sensual so I decided to go with the flow and this is what I got. Nice right? I hope so.... I just realized, Byakuya's a total ass hole in this chapter... Sorry if you're a fan of Byakuya you'll have to read one of my two ByakuyaxIchigo fics to get more... cause what you got between them is all that there is gonna be, sorry.

So, I've got some more stuff to work on, like what's gonna happen when Tousen goes to Paris! What's our poor uke Ichigo to do? Oh the drama!

Anyways, thanks for reading, please review and comment.

ConstantSnow


	5. Chapter 5

When Ichigo work, he could hear Tousen working again, and he didn't want to move, afraid that Tousen would notice him. So he stayed, laid comfortably on the cushion that was so much like a dog bed, his eyes closed, listening to the sound of metal against stone, Tousen was breathing somewhat heavily, chiseling larger pieces from the marble slab then before.

"Are you alright?" Tousen asked.

"Yes," Ichigo muttered.

"You should get dressed, we have to go to the gallery preview," Tousen said.

Ichigo got up slowly, and pulled the robe back over his shoulders as Tousen came over. Ichigo looked up at Tousen, feeling slightly unsure. "What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing," Tousen said.

Ichigo got up slowly and walked from Tousen's workshop, to the guest room he'd been given two nights before. He went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, then got out, and dressed.

Tousen had gotten cleaned and dressed in that short amount of time, how he got the marble dust from his braids, Ichigo had no idea, but Ichigo couldn't help but stair as a few drops of water still ran down Tousen's chest as he buttoned his white shirt as they meet in the living room.

Aizen was looking at Ichigo, eyeing him critically again, and he didn't try to hide that he did not approve of any type of relationship between Tousen and Ichigo. "Gin is already waiting in the car," Aizen said helping Tousen put his coat on.

Ichigo put his coat on, and followed Tousen outside, but stopped an looked up.

"What is it?" Tousen asked stopping.

"It's snowing," Ichigo said blinking as snowflakes caught on his eyelashes.

Tousen smiled. " Do you like the snow?" He asked as Ichigo slid into the car's backseat next to him.

"Yea," Ichigo said.

"I prefer the rain," Tousen said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"I can't hear snow fall," Tousen said and Ichigo looked at him.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

"It's nice to finally meet you sir," Byakuya said, shaking hands with Tousen as he and Ichigo stopped outside the gallery.

"You as well Mr. Kuchiki," Tousen said.

"Shall we?" Byakuya opened the door, and let Tousen in, then went in himself. Ichigo followed behind, perfectly aware of the cold treatment Byakuya was throwing at him.

Ichigo let Byakuya tell Tousen about the way everything was set up, he was shuffling with a stack of files Byakuya practically threw at him as soon as he walked in to the office half an hour ago. All things that Ichigo normally never dealt with, that had nothing to do with his specific job, but he didn't complain. Ichigo bent down, holding the files on his thighs and struggled with them, frowning slightly, but let the anger and annoyance fade quickly from his face.

"I think it's ready to open," Tousen said and Ichigo looked up at him. "I'm pleased with the set up, rather creative,"

Ichigo smiled. "Thanks," He said.

"Wonderful, I've been getting calls all month about the opening," Byakuya said. "It's tomorrow night at seven thirty," He said.

"Alright," Tousen said.

"We just have a few last minute things to take care of in my office, and then you're free to go," Byakuya said.

"Of course," Tousen said.

"Ichigo, I need you to stay late," Byakuya said.

"But I...." Ichigo sighed. "Yea," He muttered picking up the files again and followed Byakuya and Tousen to the office, and stopped at his desk as Byakuya and Tousen entered the separate office, and the door closed.

"Aren't you excited?" Rukia asked and Ichigo looked at her. "You're favorite artist is having a gallery opening tomorrow, and it's all because of you," She said and Ichigo smiled.

"Yea," He said.

"So....? Tell me, how was spending the night with him?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo couldn't help the blush that crossed his face as the pervious nights memories flashed in his mind. "Incredible," He said and Rukia's eyes grew wide.

"More," She urged.

"I modeled for him," Ichigo said.

"That's amazing!" Rukia said. "That's great Ichigo!" She rushed over and hugged him.

"What is with you?" Ichigo asked prying her off his neck.

"You're finally getting something good," Rukia said.

"It's not gonna last though," Ichigo said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"He's leaving for Paris tomorrow night," Ichigo said. "He's going to be gone for three months. Do you really think he's going to remember me when he gets back?" Ichigo looked at her. "I'm just setting myself up to get hurt.... And I'm so stupid that I don't care,"

"Ichigo," Rukia said quietly and hugged him, he reached up and put an arm around her shoulders, putting his head on her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, I promise,"

The door opened and Rukia pulled away. Tousen walked out, and looked at Ichigo, who hung his head.

"I will see you tomorrow night Ichigo," Tousen said.

"Of course," Ichigo said trying to keep his voice as steady as he could, knowing Tousen would know something was wrong.

Tousen apparently didn't notice, because he left without another word and Ichigo closed his eyes and put a hand over his mouth.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

"Good night Ichigo," Rukia said turning off her computer around nine later the same night.

Ichigo looked up from his papers. "Yea," Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck.

"You'd better go home and get some rest," Rukia said pulling her coat on slowly. "You've got a big day tomorrow," She reminded.

"As soon as I've finished this," Ichigo said tapping the stack of files with his pen. "Don't worry, I'll be fine,"

"Alright," Rukia said and turned off the lamp on her desk, and left.

Ichigo sighed and put his hands over his face, trying to get the knot behind his eyes to go away before he started working again.

"How much longer is it going to take you to finish?"

Ichigo lowered his hands and looked up at Byakuya.

"I need these finished before the morning," Byakuya said.

"I can only handle so much at once, and some people don't answer their phones after nine at night, they have lives and families," Ichigo said.

"Then you'd better hope you can get ahold of them first thing," Byakuya said.

"If you would've given these to Rukia, who usually handles these things, then it would've been done already," Ichigo said. "I don't set up appointments and order supplies," Ichigo said. "Why are you doing this? Can't you act like an adult about me not wanting to be with you Byakuya? For Christ sake you're still fucking married,"

"Just get the work done and on my desk by morning," Byakuya said walking towards the door.

"Fucking bastard!" Ichigo snapped as the door slammed shut.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Ichigo woke with a start when someone put a hand on his shoulder, nearly falling out of his chair.

"I thought I told you to go home," Rukia said as Ichigo sat up slowly, grimacing as she turned the lights on.

"You did," Ichigo said rubbing his eyes. "I was gonna, but I got a phone call about someone wanting to buy some of Ulquiorra's work... then I... What the hell was I doing?" Ichigo looked around at the papers on his desk. "Oh yea," Ichigo swallowed and sighed picking up his phone shifting a paper on top of the rest and dialed the numbed.

"You should go home, get a few hours of sleep before the gallery opening tonight," Rukia said.

"I'm fine," Ichigo said looking at his watch, nearly noon.

"_Hello?"_

"Yes, hello, this is Kurosaki Ichigo from the Seireitei Art Gallery," Ichigo said.

"_I was wondering when you'd call,"_

"I apologize for any inconveniences," Ichigo said. "But it's about the restoration of the statues that you sent in earlier this month,"

"_Are they finished yet?"_

"No, I'm afraid that they aren't," Ichigo said.

"_ I was told that they'd be finished in two weeks,"_

"I know sir, I'm personally apologizing for the delay, and wanted to call and tell you that the price from the restorations will be lowered fifteen percent and -"

" _ I shouldn't have to pay anything for your poor work,"_

"Sir our best restorers are working on the pieces now, and I'd also like to invite you to the gallery opening for Kaname Tousen," Ichigo said.

" _The pieces better be perfect when finished,'_ The line went dead.

"Thank you for your business sir," Ichigo said and hung up the phone.

"Go home now," Rukia said and Ichigo looked at her.

"I can't, Byakuya wants these stupid things finished," Ichigo held up a stack of files. "And I've got to go over last minute preparations with catering and the other staff for tonight's gallery opening,"

"Can I help then?" Rukia asked.

"No I've got it," Ichigo said.

"I don't mind," Rukia said.

"I'm fine," Ichigo said.

Rukia frowned, but didn't say anything else.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Ichigo struggled to keep his eyes open as he watched people walking around the gallery, he was excited, after all if was Tousen's work.... but he was so exhausted it didn't show on his face as he leaned against the pillar, a glass of wine held in his hand.

He watched Tousen walking around, talking to guest, and couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously in the pit of his stomach, but Ichigo blamed it on the wine and lack of sleep. Aizen noticed Ichigo, and walked over.

"I have to say I'm rather impressed with the design of the gallery, it's rather unique and is good for Tousen's work," Aizen said.

"Thanks," Ichigo said numbly and lifted his glass to his lips, taking another drink of wine. Aizen watched Ichigo for a few minutes.

" I'm glad you're staying away from Tousen. Now that you've gotten the fun out of your system," Aizen said and Ichigo's eyes locked onto his. "You don't deserve him,"

"I know," Ichigo said.

"Then when he returns from Paris, you won't come back right?" Aizen asked.

"No," Ichigo said and took another drink.

"Good," Aizen said.

Ichigo set the empty glass on the tray of a waiter that walked by, and grabbed another.

"Don't you think you should slow down? The night is still young," Aizen said watching Ichigo lift the glass to his lips.

"I'm not staying," Ichigo said.

"Oh? Why not?" Aizen asked.

" Don't want to," Ichigo said twisting the glass in his hands.

Aizen didn't say another word, but leaned against the pillar and watched Ichigo finish of a few more glasses of wine. Ichigo didn't say anything, but headed for the back exit, and Aizen followed, making sure that they were far enough away from the gallery before grabbing Ichigo's wrist and slamming him up against the wall outside in the parking lot.

Ichigo looked at Aizen, who smashed his lips against the younger drunken man's. Ichigo groaned. Closing his eyes, to drunk to care about what was about to happen as Aizen's hands slid down to his waist. Ichigo, didn't want this, he didn't want Aizen, but he wasn't worthy of anything else. That had been engraved in his mind by everyone he'd ever opened himself up to, and he believed it.

Aizen lifted Ichigo up against the wall, and thrust into him. Ichigo cried out, throwing his head back.....

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Ichigo woke, but wasn't sure how he'd gotten back to his apartment. He put a hand over his eyes, knowing that Tousen was gone, that Ichigo himself had ruined any chance of having a relationship by skipping out on the gallery opening early, and having sex with Aizen.

Tears slid from the corners of Ichigo's eyes, and from under his hand.

"Are you alright?"

"Rukia?" Ichigo muttered.

"Yea, I'm here," Rukia said, and Ichigo felt the bed sink lightly by his legs. "What were you thinking last night?"

"I wasn't," Ichigo said.

"Who'd you have sex with?" Rukia asked, but Ichigo didn't answer. "You're lucky I found you," She said.

"I know," Ichigo whispered.

"He left you in the parking lot Ichigo," Rukia said. Ichigo swallowed. "You can't keep doing this to yourself,"

"Why?" Ichigo asked laughing hollowly.

"Tousen was looking for you last night after you left," Rukia said. "He wanted to give you something,"

"We don't take gifts from clients," Ichigo said. Rukia sighed.

"I'll going to tell Byakuya you need a few days off to clear your head. Don't come into work for a few days," Rukia stood slowly, setting the glass on the bedside table and walked to the bedroom door. She looked back at Ichigo with a pained expression, then left.

Ichigo rolled onto his side, pulling his knees up against his chest and fell back into fitful sleep.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

***Third Person Tousen***

Tousen sat in his seat in the first class part of the airplane, Gin sitting next to him, Aizen in front of him. He wouldn't even turn his blind eyes to Aizen, couldn't find words to say to the man who Tousen had known betrayed him last night. The man who had been like Tousen's older brother for almost his entire life.

Gin was unnaturally quiet as well, sensing the tension between the blind man and Aizen.

When Aizen had come back into the gallery, Tousen had know he was flustered, but hadn't worried about it, until Tousen caught the light sweet yet musky scent that was undoubtably Ichigo's, and then Tousen noticed that Aizen's breathing was slightly faster then normal, something a normal person would have never noticed; but Tousen did. And Tousen knew.... He didn't have to ask, he knew what Aizen had done.... and anger, rage, and jealously swelled in him.

Tousen asked where Ichigo was, and Aizen told him that Ichigo had gone home. Tousen knew he was lying, but said nothing. He wasn't one to start a fight in public, or anywhere for that matter.

Images of Aizen and Ichigo formed in Tousen's mind and he felt his stomach churn, and he balled his hands into fist against the arm rest of the seat and finally forced himself to turn his face towards Aizen's.

"Was it worth it?" Tousen finally asked. Gin turned looking from Aizen to Tousen and back.

"I don't know what you mean," Aizen said.

"Don't lie to me Aizen," Tousen hissed. "I know,"

Aizen shifted and looked out the window. "I merely took out the trash, nothing more," Aizen said.

Tousen gritted his teeth, and Gin shifted away slightly. "You are the only trash Aizen," Tousen said.

"He would've ruined you," Aizen said.

"Oi oi," Gin said chuckling nervously, moving so he was leaning between the two men. "Now is not the time to be discussing things like this," Gin said seriously. "There is a time and a place, and right now and here is not it,"

Tousen leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. Aizen relaxed slightly now and Gin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry Gin," Tousen said.

"It's alrigh'," Gin said returning to his normal tone of voice and slang. "Jus' don' start fightin' on the plane, it's not smart," He said.

Tousen exhaled slowly. "Of course," He said.

Aizen's lip twitched and he looked at Gin, who glanced at them, as the youngest of the three, Gin had stopped a few fights between Tousen and Aizen before, which had sometimes even been physical, and Tousen wasn't a weak fighter, even if blind. Gin leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs, sliding his arms into the sleeves of his jacket and tapped his foot in the air.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Tousen stood in the gallery in Paris, speaking politely with the people who came to congratulate and exchange slight conversation. French moved over his lips just as easily as English did, it was the language his mother had spoken to him when he was young.

Gin stood slightly behind him, talking to people, joking as was his nature. Aizen was standing father away, knowing that Tousen would not allow him to stand close to him like usual.

Tousen was calm as ever physically, but he didn't want to be here. There was no desire in his mind for his art, Aizen had seen to it. He wanted to return to America, to Ichigo.

"Mr. Tousen, is something wrong?" A woman asked and Tousen turned his face to her.

"Of course not," He said quietly.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

***Two weeks later: Third person Ichigo***

Ichigo was sitting in his apartment, wearing a pair of dirty paint covered baggie shorts and a wife beater, staring at a canvas, at the half finished painting he had in front of him. '_What am I doing.....? There's no point to this.... not for me,' _Ichigo thought and ran his fingers through his hair, he had taken his vacation from work, but hadn't gone to visit his sisters like he had intended.

The boxes from take out food were scattered around the floor, along with tubes of paint, some full some half empty, some empty. A few finished canvases leaned against the wall under the window which was opened slightly letting cold air into the room. The walls were splattered with paint, something he had done when he was dating Renji in college, they'd made a night of it, prints from where their bodies had collided with wet paint and the wall could be seen, so could their handprints, Ichigo didn't have the heart to paint over the walls, even though Renji had broken his heart, the paint on them was important to him. One of Grimmjow's large canvases took up most of the wall behind Ichigo, a painting of the place where they'd had their first kiss, a near by park; a bridge over a pond in the moonlight; Ichigo didn't have the heart to take it down, every time he tried his arms grew heavy and he couldn't bring himself to. A copper and steel statue stood in the corner opposite the door, reaching out over the room, with glass orbs of different colors hanging on it, it resembled a tree and light reflected from it sending colored light onto the walls, it was a piece that Ulquiorra had given to him after their first date.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and stood, throwing his paints against the canvas he'd been working on, splattering the floor, himself and ruining the painting he'd been working on for the past few days. He wondered into the hall, which was lined with replications of his favorite paintings, the walls painted a soft red color. He went into the kitchen and picked up his phone, and called Rukia.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Rukia, are you busy?" Ichigo asked.

"_ I've always got time for you,"_ Rukia said.

Ichigo smiled sadly. "Are you busy after work?"

"_No. Why what's up?"_ Rukia asked.

"Do you want to come over for dinner?" Ichigo asked.

"_ Sure, as long as you promise to cook," _ Rukia said.

Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair, smearing paint through the orange locks. "Sure, I'll make your fav," Ichigo said smiling sadly again.

"_ Great, I'll be over as soon as I'm done with work. Is anyone else gonna come?" _ Rukia asked.

"You can always invite people," Ichigo said.

"_ Then I'm calling Chad," _ Rukia said. "_ And Orihime and Ishida. So make extra," _ She said.

"Alright, I'll see you soon," Ichigo said.

"_ Later," _ Rukia said and hung up.

Ichigo really didn't want anyone over, but he couldn't stand the silence of his apartment and the mess in his own head that had been driving him insane the past two weeks. Ichigo rummaged around the kitchen, and got the things he needed from their places and started cooking.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Laughter filled the apartment as the Ichigo, Rukia, Chad Ishida and Orihime sat on the floor around Ichigo's coffee table, unable to sit at the dinner table because it was to small.

All around the living room were more replications of paintings, a long with photos from Ichigo's favorite photographers, and statues filled the room, and the walls were painted the same red as the halls. The furniture was all dark red and black, and the room was well light with lamps.

Chad was dressed in his football jersey and warm up pants, having just come from practice to Ichigo's apartment, happy at the chance to see him as well as his other friends after many months. Orihime still had her dance clothes, and ballet slippers on. Ishida and Rukia still wearing clothes from work, and Ichigo remained in his paint stained clothes, not bothering to try and wash the paint off. It was much like it was when they were still in high school, laughing, joking and telling stories that they hadn't in the last time they'd had dinner together.

They all seemed happy, but there was still something in Ichigo's golden brown eyes that told other wise, but if anyone saw, they said nothing.

Ishida was the first to leave, having to get up early for a flight to Boston. Then Orihime, she had practice first thing in the morning.

"So, I take it you've been working on your art again," Rukia said and Ichigo looked at her. "Can I see?"

"I scraped it," Ichigo said.

"You always do that," Rukia said. "Tell him Chad! Tell him to let us see his work before he throws it out," She said and Chad glanced at Ichigo and nodded.

"It wasn't good," Ichigo said.

"You always say that," Rukia said. "I'm gonna go look," She stood quickly.

"Wait!" Ichigo said and tired to stand, but Chad grabbed his wrist. "Oi Chad le' go," Ichigo said.

"She's gonna go in anyways, or bug you till you let her," Chad said standing slowly and pulled Ichigo to his feet. "So just let her,"

Ichigo frowned, not liking the fact that Rukia had already gone into the spare room of his apartment. "Fine," Ichigo said shifting and Chad let his wrist go. He walked into the room and Rukia looked over her shoulder at him.

"How come you never showed any of these to me?" Rukia asked sounding hurt.

Ichigo shrugged leaning back against the wall as Chad came in.

"These are really good Ichigo," Rukia said and lifted a smaller canvas off Ichigo's work table and looked at it. "It's really really beautiful," She said.

Ichigo closed his eyes, folding his arms over his chest. Chad looked down at Ichigo, and wrapped a large arm around his shoulders. Ichigo leaned over, resting his head against Chad's chest. "Why do you always act like this?" Chad asked quietly. "I watch you tear yourself apart over and over, I have since middle school,"

" I just do," Ichigo said hugging himself tighter.

"You're so blind sometimes," Chad said and Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he looked up at him.

"What?" Ichigo said.

"I said you're so blind sometimes," Chad said.

Ichigo put a hand over his mouth and closed his eyes. ".... I am," He whispered tears sliding down his cheeks and Rukia looked at him, still holding his painting, then she looked at Chad who still held Ichigo close.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter 5**

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, it's all dramafied, just like I like, I never just write a story where the couple hits it off and has great sex and live happily ever after.... Where's the fun in that ne? Byakuya's still a bastard, and Aizen a douche bag and then some. And Chad's so sweet, he's like a giant teddy bear, I'd hug him all the time, and make him carry me around like a princess. XD

Anyways, thanks for reading, please leave comments and reviews, they make me update faster.

ConstantSnow


	6. Chapter 6

***Third Person: Tousen ***

"Wha' ya mean ya wanna end the trip early?" Gin asked leaning over Tousen. "We ain' even been 'ere a month,"

"We've stayed two weeks, long enough for the excitement of the gallery to die down," Tousen said.

"Bu' ya still have all those meetin's n' stuff yer supposed ta do," Gin said. "Ya can' just leave,"

"He wants to return to that piece of trash," Aizen said and Tousen's eyes snapped up to his face. "He thinks that _it_ is more important then his work,"

Gin frowned and jumped back as Tousen stood. "Oi, oi enough 'o this alread'," Gin said putting his hands firmly on Tousen's chest. "Don' do it Tousen, jus' calm down a bit,"

Aizen didn't stop. "I knew from when you picked _that thing_ off the street he'd mess everything you had planned Tousen,"

"Do not speak about Ichigo as if he wasn't a human being Aizen," Tousen said.

"Oi!" Gin pushed Tousen back against the wall. "Be the responsible one here Tousen," He said. "Jus' le' it go,"

Tousen pulled away from Gin and headed towards his room.

"You'll see Tousen, I was right," Aizen said and Tousen turned and lunged, his fist making contact with Aizen's cheek.

"Fuck!" Gin rushed and grabbed Tousen. "Tha's enough alread'," Gin said struggling to get Tousen away from Aizen. Gin shoved Tousen into his room and slammed the door before turning to look at Aizen. "Wha' the 'ell is wrong with ya? Yer usually smarter than this Aizen," Gin said leaning against the door. "Wha' is it 'bout the kid tha' ya can' stand? Ne? Tell me Aizen,"

"He's foul," Aizen said and Gin's eyebrow cocked.

"Tha' ain' it," Gin said. "Ya know 'im from somewhere or somthin'?" Gin asked and the corner of Aizen's eye twitched. "Alrigh', how do ya know 'im?"

"I knew his mother," Aizen said.

" 'Is mom? Well this could get interestin'," Gin said. "Start talkin',"

"That is all I have to say," Aizen said. "I'm going out," He said and left.

Gin sighed and rolled his red eyes. "I need a drink," He muttered.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

***Third Person Ichigo ***

Ichigo grinned throwing a balloon full of paint across the room at Chad hitting him in the side. Chad said he wanted Ichigo to help paint a room in his new house, and Ichigo was surprised at the method Chad had planned out. Remnants of balloons stuck to the walls, and paint was splattered on the floor, walls, ceiling, windows and door.

Chad grabbed a balloon and chucked it at Ichigo who dodge and the balloon exploded on the wall behind him, spraying blue paint all over the wall and sending a mist over Ichigo' back.

Ichigo grabbed another balloon and moved towards Chad, only to slip and have Chad grab him, then slipping so they ended up on the floor, the balloon smashed between their chest. Both of them were laughing hard, Ichigo hadn't had this much fun doing anything in what seemed like forever.

Chad shifted over Ichigo, moving so his hands were on either side of Ichigo's head and he was looking down at Ichigo. Ichigo blushed and shifted, sliding on the paint cover floor.

Chad leaned down and pressed his lips against Ichigo's. Ichigo closed his eyes, Chad's kiss was extremely tender, and his lips dominated Ichigo's.

Chad pulled away licking his lips nervously. "Sorry," Chad said quietly.

"No... it's alright," Ichigo said. Chad shifted and moved from over Ichigo and sat on the floor next to him. Ichigo sat up and glanced at Chad blushing. "It was nice," He whispered.

"But, not what you're looking for, right?" Chad said quietly.

Ichigo frowned. " I don't know...," He muttered and ran his fingers through his hair.

Chad stood slowly and walked out of the room, and came back a few minutes later with a ragged towel and handed it to Ichigo, who cleaned off his face as much as he could. "I thought I'd give it another shot anyways," He said and Ichigo looked up at him. "But I'd rather have your friendship, then nothing. I know you gotta thing for the artistic guys, and I'm a football player,"

"Chad," Ichigo stood slowly. Chad still towered over Ichigo by almost a foot. "You're a really sweet guy and you're romantic and funny,"

Chad let a smile flash sadly across his lips. "But I'm still not an artist," Chad finished.

"Yea," Ichigo said wringing the dirty towel around his hands.

" I understand," Chad said. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo closed his eyes. "You're still staying for dinner," He whispered and Ichigo laughed.

"Alright," Ichigo said.

Chad shifted watching as Ichigo's shoulders sunk, and his eyes turned somewhat dull. "What is it?" Chad asked.

'_You have no idea what you do to people, do you?' Byakuya's voice rang in Ichigo's ear_.

"Just.... something someone said," Ichigo said.

"You alright?" Chad asked.

"Yea, it's nothing," Ichigo looked up at Chad and smiled. "Let's eat,"

Chad nodded and they went into the kitchen.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Ichigo turned the lights of his apartment on as he opened the front door, tossing his keys onto the counter.

"Have fun?"

Ichigo jumped and looked around, seeing Grimmjow sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked. "How did you ever get in?"

"I still have a key," Grimmjow said standing. "Where'd ya go?" He asked walking forward until he had Ichigo pinned against the front door.

"You smell like vodka," Ichigo said looking up at Grimmjow.

"Where were you?" Grimmjow asked and Ichigo shifted.

"I had dinner with Chad," Ichigo said.

"What's with the paint?" Grimmjow's eyebrow twitched.

"I helped him paint a room in his new house," Ichigo said. "What the hell is with you? Grimmjow we broke up, you have no right to act like this, get off me," Ichigo pushed against Grimmjow's chest only to have Grimmjow grabbed both his wrists with one hand and slam them against the door above his head. "S-shit Grimmjow that hurts," Ichigo said standing on the balls of his feet to relieve the pain in his shoulders.

" I need you back," Grimmjow said and Ichigo looked at him. "When you left, everything is gone, I can't get anything, it's like you took my eyes from me, and I can't see to paint," Grimmjow said and Ichigo looked at him.

"You don't need to see to be a good artist," Ichigo said.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth and stepped between Ichigo's legs. "That blind fuck tell you that? Huh Ichigo?" Grimmjow put his hand around Ichigo's neck. "He's full of shit Ichigo,"

Ichigo gagged and closed his eyes tightly. "Grimmjow, s-stop it," Ichigo pleaded trying to get his feet up on the door to push up and get some sort of leverage against Grimmjow who was half a foot taller then him, and stronger. "I can't.... b-breath," Ichigo gasped and clawed at Grimmjow's hands.

"Neither can I Ichigo," Grimmjow said. "Not without you near me," He said and let go of Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo inhaled deeply coughing, shaking against the door.

" I'm not letting any body take you away from me," Grimmjow said. He put his hand on the back of Ichigo's head, gripping his hair painfully and lifted Ichigo's face up to meet his lips. Ichigo gritted his teeth trying to keep Grimmjow's tongue from his mouth, but Grimmjow tugged hard on Ichigo's hair and Ichigo cried out, and Grimmjow forced his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, making him gag and his legs tremble against the door.

"Stop it Grimmjow," Ichigo said as Grimmjow's lips moved down his neck. "Please, I'm begging you, you're hurting me Grimmjow," Ichigo said quietly and whimpered as Grimmjow nipped at the spot just under his chin. "N-no.... I don't want this," Ichigo whispered. "Grimmjow... please stop,"

Grimmjow put his head against Ichigo's shoulder, his breath hitting hotly against Ichigo's shirt. "Why do you do this to me Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked and Ichigo let out a strangled sob. "You break me down into a million pieces and I can't put myself back together now," Grimmjow shifted and bit down hard on Ichigo's neck. Ichigo screamed and thrashed against Grimmjow as he broke the skin of Ichigo's neck, and blood ran down Ichigo's neck. Grimmjow shifted and bit down on a different spot on Ichigo's neck, and again bit down hard, and drew blood. Ichigo sobbed.

"S-stop.... it h-hurts," Ichigo sobbed shaking as his body started to go limp, tears slid down his cheeks and he closed his eyes.

Grimmjow, tore Ichigo's shoulder and bit down on the center of his chest. Ichigo screamed again and gripped Grimmjow's hands tightly, his blunt nails leaving red makes on the rough tan skin.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Ichigo winced wrapping the bandages around his neck carefully. Grimmjow had left a few hours ago, thankfully the only damage he did was the painful bites on Ichigo's neck, shoulders and chest.

Ichigo finished wrapping the last of his wounds and walked from the bathroom and went to the front door and made sure to put the dead bolt into the locked position firmly before cutting off the lights in the living room.

Ichigo went into his room, and turned on the t.v. before getting into bed. Not that he was really going to watch it, but right now, he needed the noise, or else every little sound he heard would have him flinching and keep him from getting any sleep at all, although Grimmjow had already insured that Ichigo's sleep would be extremely fitful.

Ichigo slipped under the blankets and hissed in pain as he laid back against the bed. He shifted around carefully until he was comfortable and slept.

Ichigo woke up several times from nightmares involving either Grimmjow or Aizen, and would toss and turn for a few minutes before falling back asleep.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

The sound of someone knocking on Ichigo's front door woke him. He grimaced as he stumbled out of his bed, rubbing his bandaged chest and undid the locks.

"Took you long enough," Rukia said. She was holding a big thing of flowers and there were several more behind her, and on the floor of hall way around Ichigo's apartment, a nosy neighbor had stepped into the hall and she was eyeing the flowers.

"What the hell is all this?" Ichigo asked as Rukia set the flowers on the counter and turned to him.

"What the hell happened to you?" Rukia said. "Did you get attacked by a wild animal?" She asked.

"A drunken ex," Ichigo said.

Rukia's lips pressed together in a flat line. "Why didn't you call me?" She asked.

"It's fine, he didn't do anything but bite the shit outta me," Ichigo said going into the hall and grabbed a vase of flowers and brought them inside.

"You still should've called me," Rukia said.

"Can we talk after we get these outta the hall?" Ichigo asked......

"Alright, now spill," Rukia said closing the door.

"Grimmjow was here when I got back from Chad's last night at like 2," Ichigo said setting the last vase on the only space he had left, the floor. "He was drunk and ranting, he vented then left," He said pulling the card from the flowers. "These aren't from him though," He said.

Rukia's eyes grew wide and she grabbed a card from a nearby vase. "They're from Tousen!" Rukia cried and looked at Ichigo. "That's so sweet," She giggled.

Ichigo smiled and shook his head. "This is insane," Ichigo said. "He's still in France, how did he get these to me?" Ichigo said touching one of the white roses that filled the vase in front of him.

"Love knows no bound!" Rukia said. "There's no distance to great," She spun around and sighed heavily. "This is great Ichigo, it means he's really interested in you, that he wants you," She grabbed Ichigo's hands and he looked down at her. "This is a good thing, a good thing be happy, smile say something,"

Ichigo smiled and tears slid down his cheeks.

"You're not supposed to cry you idiot," Rukia said.

"I'm happy," Ichigo said wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. "I'm really really happy,"

"Good," Rukia hugged Ichigo who wrapped his arms around her tightly, resting his head on her shoulder. "It's about time you get someone who's good for you," She said rubbing his back.

Ichigo pulled away and laughed. "Good I'm so stupid," He said smiling. "Thinking he was just messing around," He looked around at the roses that filled his apartment.

"What are you going to do when he gets back?" Rukia asked.

"I have no idea," Ichigo said putting his fingers to his lips. "What do you do when someone does something like this?"

"You fall head over heels in love with them," Rukia answered and Ichigo laughed.

"I already did that," Ichigo said.

"Then do it again," Rukia said.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

*** Third Person Tousen ***

" So wha' ya gonna send 'im today?" Gin asked. "On Monday it was roses, Tuesday sweets, wha's today?" Gin asked smiling widely.

"A gift," Tousen said simply looking out the window of his hotel.

"Aw, come on now, don' leave me hangin'," Gin said.

"It's photographs," Tousen said.

"Yer really sweet ya know Tousen," Gin chuckled. "He's gonna be bendin o-" Gin stopped in the middle of what he was saying when Tousen's eyebrow raised. Gin chuckled again. "He's not gonna know wha' to do with himself," He corrected.

Tousen smiled softly. "We shall see," Tousen said standing slowly.

"Where we goin?" Gin asked.

"Out," Tousen said and Gin raised an eyebrow.

"Wha' for?" Gin asked following Tousen down the hall.

"No reason," Tousen said.

Gin slid his hands into his pockets. "Alrigh' but Aizen's gonna be pissed when he gets back an' we ain' there,"

"He'll learn to deal with it," Tousen said. Gin laughed softly.

"Alrigh'," He said.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

***Third Person Ichigo ***

Ichigo was floating on clouds, a package from Tousen came this morning from Paris, inside original photos from a photographer Ichigo had told Tousen he was fond of.

"Wow," Rukia said leaning over Ichigo's desk and looked at the photos he'd been staring at since they arrived over two hours ago. "These are amazing,"

"Yea," Ichigo breathed, his face flushed.

"He's gonna be back in a month," Rukia reminded and Ichigo nodded slowly. "Are you happy?"

"You have no idea," Ichigo said.

"So what's it feel like being in love?" Rukia asked in amusement.

"It's not sunk in yet," Ichigo said. "I'm still floating,"

Rukia hummed softly. "I'm jealous, maybe I'll find someone nice now that the gods of love have finally started to work their magic," She said.

"What happened to that one guy you were seeing?" Ichigo asked.

"Kaien?" Rukia asked.

"Yea, I liked him," Ichigo said.

"Yea," Rukia said. "He swings both ways, and decided he wanted a guy for a while," She said. "Although it's rather... interesting and doesn't bother me, I'm not sharing a boyfriend with a guy. I get to jealous," Rukia hummed again. "Maybe someday I'll get married,"

"You're only twenty-five what's the rush?" Ichigo asked and Rukia hissed.

"Shut up," Rukia said with a frown.

"Go out with Ishida," Ichigo said.

Ishida looked up from his woke and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Don't talk about me like I'm not in the room," He said.

"You never say anything when you are," Ichigo said leaning back in his seat.

"Ishida wouldn't go out with me anyways," Rukia said.

"Why not?" Ichigo asked.

"He's gay," Rukia reminded.

"Oh yea," Ichigo said.

Ishida shook his head and looked back down at his work. "You can be so dense sometimes I swear," He muttered and Ichigo grinned.

"Well sorry Rukia, I don't know any guys you could date," Ichigo said.

"Because you have no life," Rukia said.

"Because all the guys I know are gay," Ichigo said furrowing his brow.

" Because you have no life," Rukia said again.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Bitch,"

"Love ya too Ichigo," Rukia said looking at her computer screen with amusement.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Ichigo was carefully putting his new photos into frames that he'd be hanging up later, he had a glass of wine setting on the coffee table in front of him, and he was waiting for the food he had ordered to come. The vases of flowers still all over his apartment, filling the place with a surprisingly subtle scent.

The knock at the door made Ichigo set his wine back down and stand slowly. "Coming," He said grabbing his wallet and walked over to the door. He opened it, and it flung back. "Grimmjow?!" Ichigo stepped back.

Grimmjow closed the apartment door behind him. He smelled like vodka again.

"Grimmjow what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked stepping back slowly, Grimmjow glared at him like an animal hunting.

"I waited, and I tried again and again, but nothing's coming back," Grimmjow stepped towards Ichigo with a heavy step and Ichigo swallowed.

"Grimmjow I can't help you," Ichigo said his back pressing back against the counter and he reached back for his phone. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's arms tightly and pulled him away from the counter. "Let go," He said struggling against Grimmjow.

"No," Grimmjow growled.

Ichigo struggled harder and gritted his teeth. "I don't know what you think you'll get from doing this to me Grimmjow, but it's not going to help," Ichigo said trying to keep his calm.

" I lost my art when you left," Grimmjow said. "It's my whole life and you know that Ichigo," Grimmjow slammed Ichigo up against the counter, knocking over two vases, and the shattered glass scattered around the floor. Ichigo gritted his teeth as Grimmjow bent him backwards uncomfortably.

"Stop it," Ichigo said.

"Damn it Ichigo," Grimmjow growled. "Why do you have to do this to me?"

"I haven't done anything," Ichigo said. "Stop it Grimmjow you're just fucking drunk," He tried to get his knee against Grimmjow's chest but couldn't.

"You're driving me insane," Grimmjow tossed Ichigo onto the floor, Ichigo's arms and hands scraped against the shattered glass, drawing blood. Ichigo gasped and forced himself to move, even though it put more glass into his skin. Ichigo stood, his bare feet cut by glass. Ichigo limped back a few steps.

"Stop it Grimmjow," Ichigo said. "You've gotta stop, think about what the hell you're saying, it's not even logical,"

Grimmjow grabbed a vase and threw it at Ichigo who covered his face as it shattered above his head. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo, slamming him back into the wall. Ichigo whimpered and bit his bottom lip. "Can't you see what you've done to me Ichigo? Can't you see what you've forced me into?"

"I-I haven't done anything to you, you're doing this to yourself," Ichigo said looking at Grimmjow, who's eyes grew wide.

"There it is," Grimmjow said and put his hand over Ichigo's eyes. Grimmjow inhaled shakily.

"Grimmjow? W-what are you doing?" Ichigo had been afraid at first, but now he was horrified. Grimmjow shifted, and grabbed a vase and slammed it against the wall next to Ichigo's head. Ichigo screamed and started shaking. "G-Grimmjow? D-don't d-do it...," Ichigo felt Grimmjow slid a piece of glass down his cheek. "S-stop Gr-Grimmjow,"

"I've always loved the color of your eyes Ichigo," Grimmjow said and removed his hand from Ichigo's left eye and put the piece of glass against the corner of Ichigo's eye.

"D-don't Grimmjow," Ichigo said tears sliding thickly down his cheeks. "D-don't hurt m-me," He pleaded. Grimmjow slid the piece of glass under Ichigo's left eye, drawing blood. Ichigo cried out....

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter 6**

Oh my god! Grimmjow's crazy! Well you should've figured that out.... I hope. o_O I'm so confused right now... It's snowing at my place, which it shouldn't it's freaking April and I live in the south, no need for snow. I think maybe Mother Nature is PMS-ing or something. Anyways, I have actually painted a room like Chad and Ichigo were doing, which is why I choose the idea, it's actually a lot of fun, you should try it sometime, but not in an apartment unless you don't plan on getting your deposit back.... And Tousen's so sweet, hundreds of roses, and sweets and photos, a real romantic ne? To bad Grimmjow's off the deep end, well you're gonna have to wait to find out what happens in the next chapter.

Thanks for Reading, please Comment and Review.

ConstantSnow


	7. Chapter 7

"Ichigo? Your door w- Ichigo!"

Ichigo felt hands on his side and he screamed.

"Ichigo it's alright it me, it's Rukia!" Rukia said. "It's gonna be alright Ichigo, just hold on," Rukia said. "Chad call an ambulance,"

"Rukia," Ichigo reached out and he grabbed the side of her dress.

"It's alright Ichigo," Rukia said. "Let me see what happened," She rolled Ichigo onto his side and cried out. "Oh god," She reached out and touched the corner of his eyes. "Ichigo, can you open your eyes?" She asked.

"N-no.... I-it hurts," Ichigo said.

"Alright," Rukia whispered. "Chad get a towel hurry," She said.

Ichigo felt something press against his face a few minutes later and gasped gripping Rukia's dress tighter.

"I'm sorry Ichigo," Rukia whispered.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

"What did the doctor say?" Ichigo asked. He was sitting up in the hospital bed, his face turned towards the window, bandages wrapped around his arms and legs which were covered by sheets.

"That most of the damage was superficial," Rukia muttered closing the door slowly. Ichigo reached up and ran his fingers over the bandages that covered his eyes. "But they don't know when or if you'll get your sight back," She said.

"Okay," Ichigo said calmly.

"Ichigo, I'm so sorry," Rukia said.

"Why? You didn't do this to me," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo," Rukia walked over and put her hands on his arm. "It's gonna be alright,"

Ichigo turned his face towards her, the bandages over his eyes were red from blood, and she bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. "How can you say that to me? Most of all when you can't even stand being in here right now?"

"Ichigo, it's not that I can't stand being here, it's that I can't stand seeing you hurt," Rukia said.

Ichigo sighed. "Go home," He said.

"I'm not leaving you like this," Rukia said.

"Why?" Ichigo laughed hollowly, making Rukia flinch. "It's not like I can commit suicide or anything in a hospital, besides they already arrested Grimmjow," He leaned back. "Go home,"

"Ichigo," Rukia muttered.

"Please," Ichigo said.

"...Okay," Rukia leaned over the bed and kissed Ichigo's forehead, and brushed his hair from his face. "I'll be back in a few days, alright?"

Ichigo didn't answer, just turned his face back towards the window.

"I'll see you soon," Rukia said and left.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

***Third Person Tousen ***

Tousen stepped out of the airport, to the waiting car where Gin was already in the back seat, and Aizen was driving.

"Where to? Home?" Aizen asked.

"The Seireitei Gallery," Tousen said. "Ichigo should be in by now," Tousen said.

"Very well," Aizen said gripping the steering wheel tighter, but Tousen ignored the sound, a faint smile on his lips....

"Mr. Tousen!" Came a female voice that Tousen knew as Rukia, a friend of Ichigo's. "You're not supposed to be back for another few days," She rushed over to him.

"Is something wrong? Your voice sounds panicked," Tousen said and reached out, putting his hands on her arms. "You're trembling, did something happen to Ichigo?" He turned his head towards Ichigo's desk.

"He's.... Ichigo's in the hospital," Rukia said. "S-something happened... a week ago," She started to cry and leaned against Tousen's chest.

"Is he alright?" Tousen asked.

"He's... alive," Rukia managed.

"What hospital is he at?" Tousen asked.

" The city hospital," Rukia said.

Tousen left, rushing out to the parking lot where Gin was leaning against the car.

"Wha's wrong?" Gin asked standing straight.

"Ichigo's in the hospital," Tousen said opening the door and getting into the passenger seat. Gin hurried into the back seat. "City hospital, now Aizen," Tousen said and Aizen glanced at him, and started the car.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

"Sir!? I'm sorry but Mr. Kurosaki doesn't want any guest," A nurse grabbed Tousen's arm and stopped him from going into Ichigo's room.

"I need to see him," Tousen said.

"I'm sorry, but if the patient doesn't want visitors we don't allow any in but family," The nurse said.

Tousen gritted his teeth and pulled his arm away. "Tell him Tousen in here, tell him to let me see him," Tousen said.

"He won't listen," The nurse said. "He hasn't seen anyone since a few days after he was brought here," The nurse said.

"Tell him anyways," Tousen demanded.

"Very well," She replied. Tousen heard the sound of the door open, he could hear a heart rate monitor beeping slowly. "Mr. Kurosaki," She said.

"What is it?" Came Ichigo's voice, it sounded distant and hollow.

"There's a visitor here to see you," The nurse said. "His name is Tousen,"

"Send him away," Ichigo said.

"He insisted on seeing you," The nurse said.

"Send him away, I said I didn't want any visitor," Ichigo said, anger in his voice.

"He seems very concerned," The nurse said. "Perhaps seeing someone c-"

"I can't see! Why would I want have him in here!?" Ichigo yelled and Tousen's body stiffened. "Send him the hell away!" Ichigo yelled.

The nurse came from the room and shut the door. "I'm sorry," She said.

"What happened to him?" Tousen asked.

"I'm not allowed to disclose information about patients unless I have permission sir I'm sorry," The nurse placed a hand on Tousen's arm. "He just needs some time to recover from the shock he's still in from loosing his sight, then maybe..... he'll let you see him,"

Tousen pulled his sunglasses away from his cloudy eyes. "I've never seen him before," Tousen said and the nurse shifted.

"I-I'm sorry," She said.

"It's alright," Tousen said.

"I'd like to help you, but I have other patients to attend to, please excuse me," The nurse said and walked away. Tousen waited, then walked into the room.

"Who is it?" Ichigo asked. Tousen listened to him shift on the bed.

"Ichigo," Tousen said.

"I told them not to let you in," Ichigo said, the heart rate monitor's sound grew faster. "Leave,"

"No," Tousen said. "I'm staying with you,"

"I don't want you too," Ichigo said.

"It's not up to you if I decide to stay with you or not," Tousen said.

"... Why?" Ichigo said.

" Do you really think that your lost sight matters to me Ichigo?" Tousen asked. "I can help you, I can make it so you can see in the darkness, if you'd just let me,"

"I don't want to," Ichigo said. " I want my sight, I want to be able to see," He said.

Tousen stepped towards Ichigo.

"Don't come any closer," Ichigo said. "Just please.... go away," Ichigo's voice wavered.

"No," Tousen took another step towards Ichigo's bed carefully.

"How.... how can you stand this?" Ichigo asked.

"Not seeing?" Tousen asked, taking another step.

"I hate the dark," Ichigo said. "This is torture. Only being able to see blackness.... I can't live with that... I want to be able to see,"

"Sight is not important," Tousen said.

"To me it is," Ichigo said and flinched when Tousen's fingers grazed his shoulder. ".... Don't,"

" Ichigo," Tousen said softly, feeling Ichigo shake beneath his fingers.

Ichigo started shaking more. ".... T-Tousen... I'm.... terrified," Ichigo said. "The last thing I ever saw was b-blood and i-its the o-only image I c-...can f-form in my mind," Ichigo's fist balled around the sheets over his legs. Ichigo took in a shuddered breath.

Tousen ran his fingers up Ichigo's neck, and to his cheek. Ichigo flinched again and Tousen felt raised flesh of small scar that ran down Ichigo's chin. Tousen moved his fingers up Ichigo's cheek, feeling more thin scars, and stopped when he felt bandages. "Ichigo," Tousen whispered and placed the back of his fingers lightly against the bandages. Ichigo sobbed and leaned against Tousen's hand.

"I-I.... I want.... to s-see your f-face again T-Tousen," Ichigo whispered.

Tousen leaned down, and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's head carefully, Ichigo leaned against Tousen's chest, crying bloody tears soaking into the bandages over Ichigo's eyes.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

***Third Person Ichigo ***

Tousen held Ichigo's hand, leading him from the hospital in a few paces behind Gin. Tousen had insisted that Ichigo move in with him, and learn to live without sight through him instead of a teacher.

Ichigo not wanting to be alone in his apartment and helpless agreed, although he didn't want to leave his apartment, even though he wouldn't be able to step foot into it again.

Tousen helped Ichigo into the backseat of the car, protecting his head with his hand, then got in next to Ichigo who leaned his head against Tousen's shoulder.

"Are you in pain?" Tousen asked with concern.

"No," Ichigo said as Tousen wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulders.

"Just rest, we'll be home soon," Tousen said and Ichigo drifted into sleep.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

_"I've always loved the color of your eyes Ichigo," _

Ichigo woke with a start sitting bolt up right panting hard and putting his hands over the bandages on his eyes.

Tousen's arms wrapped around Ichigo's shoulders and Ichigo leaned against him. "You're safe," Tousen said.

Ichigo rubbed his face against Tousen's bare chest slowly and his breathing steadied.

"Go back to sleep," Tousen said pulling Ichigo down on the bed with him. Ichigo put his hand against Tousen's chest and inhaled slowly, his lips brushing against Tousen's chest. "You're safe," Tousen repeated placing his hand on Ichigo's head protectively and Ichigo slept.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

***Third Person Tousen ***

Tousen heard the sound of Ichigo falling and moved towards him.

"Don't!" Ichigo snapped. "I'm fine, I can do this on my own," Ichigo fumbled to find the wall and pulled himself to his feet.

"You don't need to rush," Tousen said. "You're going to hurt yourself if you aren't careful,"

"Didn't you ever fall Tousen?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, I did," Tousen said.

"Then let me fall a few times," Ichigo said shifting his feet slowly across the marble floor.

"Alright," Tousen said. He listened to Ichigo's footsteps on the floor, the hesitation in each step, and the sound of Ichigo falling again made Tousen take a step towards Ichigo.

"I'm fine," Ichigo said and Tousen stopped. "Just let me do this," Ichigo said.

"It's almost time for lunch, why don't we stop for now," Tousen suggested. "I'm sure your knees and hands will thank you later," Tousen walked over to Ichigo and pulled him slowly to his feet.

"How do you do this Tousen?" Ichigo asked.

"I struggled when I was young too Ichigo," Tousen said brushing his hand against Ichigo's cheek. "I have good days and bad days where I stumble and I fall," Tousen lifted Ichigo's chin slowly.

Ichigo bit his bottom lip softly and stood on his toes, and brushed his lips over Tousen's chin to his lips and kissed him softly. Tousen returned the kiss softly, putting a hand on the back of Ichigo's neck softly. Ichigo leaned against Tousen's chest, sliding his arms around his neck. Tousen closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist, pulling him against him. Ichigo moaned against Tousen's lips, sending pleasant vibrations against them. Tousen nipped against Ichigo's lips and Ichigo's mouth parted, Tousen slipped his tongue into Ichigo's mouth tasting the sweetness of it's warmth.

Tousen pulled away when the door opened. "Lunch is ready," Aizen said.

"We'll be there shortly," Tousen said and Aizen gritted his teeth then left.

Ichigo's cheeks were hot and he slowly took his arms from around Tousen's shoulders. Tousen smiled and took Ichigo's hand. "Come on," Tousen said.

"Alright," Ichigo said smiling softly and leaned his head against Tousen's shoulder as they walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Tousen pulled out Ichigo's seat, and then took his own seat next to Ichigo.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

***Third Person Ichigo ***

Tousen was gone today, he had a meeting at a museum and Ichigo had said he'd be fine with out Tousen for the afternoon, but now Ichigo wasn't so sure.

Aizen was in the living room with Ichigo, pacing and Ichigo couldn't help but feel extremely tense, although he tried not to show it, or pay any attention to the heavy footsteps barely ten feet from where he sat.

"Is something bothering you Aizen?" Ichigo asked twisting his hands inside the sleeves of Tousen's shirt that he was wearing.

"You are," Aizen said

"What have I done to you?" Ichigo asked.

"You were born," Aizen said and Ichigo turned his face towards Aizen.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked.

"What it sounds like," Aizen said and stopped pacing. "If you weren't born I wouldn't hate you,"

"What is it about me that you hate so badly that you can't stand me?" Ichigo asked.

"Your father," Aizen said.

"My father?" Ichigo's face distorted in slight confusion.

"Your father, who stole your mother from me and had you," Aizen said and Ichigo again turned his face towards Aizen. "I hate that you look like her,"

Ichigo swallowed slowly. "I d-"

"It's like I have to relive everything all over again," Aizen said. "And I can't stand it,"

"Aizen," Ichigo said.

Aizen stormed off, and a few moments later Ichigo heard a door slam making him flinch.

Ichigo slumped down on the couch, bending his legs towards his chest and rested his hands on his stomach and closed his eyes.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Ichigo woke with a start, and his head throbbing in pain. He sat up slowly and put his hand on his head and took a few deep breaths before standing slowly. Ichigo stumbled his way around the couch and towards Tousen's room. Ichigo ran his hand slowly down the wall as he walked taking small steps, trying to remember how many steps it was before he had to turn down the hall, but his head wouldn't stop throbbing, bloody tears soaked through the bandages again, making his blind eyes sting.

Ichigo slowly sank to his knees his hands pressed hard against his head and gritted his teeth, a sound a mix between a strangled sob and a whimper escaped his lips.

"_I love your eyes Ichigo,"_

Ichigo put his head against his knees an covered his head.

"_I love your eyes.... I want them,"_

Ichigo sobbed and his body shook hard.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

*** Third Person Tousen ***

Something felt off to Tousen as soon as he stepped through the door.

"Somethin' wrong?" Gin asked stepping around Tousen, and leaning in front of the blind man.

"Help me find Ichigo," Tousen said and started walking down the halls quickly.

"Oi! I foun' 'im Tousen!" Gin yelled from the other side of the house, a few minutes later Gin came rushing towards Tousen holding Ichigo against his chest.

"Ichigo," Tousen said taking Ichigo from Gin. "Call the doctor," He ordered feeling Ichigo grip his shirt tightly. "Hurry,"

" 'Kay," Gin said rushing off again.

"Ichigo, it's alright now," Tousen said carrying Ichigo towards the bedroom. "What were you doing?"

"I-I.... I t-thought I..... was going to the b-bedroom," Ichigo grimaced and pressed his face against Tousen's chest and whimpered. "M-my head h-hurts,"

Tousen laid Ichigo carefully on the bed and moved over him. "It's alright, Gin is calling the doctor, she'll be here shortly," Tousen said stroking Ichigo's face soothingly, feeling the skin was fevered under his fingers. "It's alright," Tousen repeated and Ichigo grabbed his arm and held it tightly.

"Don't leave," Ichigo whispered.

"I'm not going to," Tousen said sitting on the bed next to Ichigo. "I'll stay as long as you need me,"

"... forever," Ichigo whispered.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

"Well.... The headaches he's been having aren't uncommon for people who have lost their sight in accidents and like Ichigo did," Unohana said closing the door to the bedroom and looked at Tousen. "I'll give him some pain medication for then, they may fade over time, or not. I can only suggest that he not stressed or agitated, things like that," Unohana slipped her hands into the pocket of her coat. "I changed the bandages around his eyes and examined them, there's still no reaction to light in regards to pupil dilation, but they are healing, which although at this time doesn't mean that he'll be able to see again, it's a good sign," She assured seeing the look on Tousen's face.

"Is there anything else I could do for him?" Tousen asked.

"Just help him do things that he enjoys," Unohana said. "Nothing's better therapy then something that makes someone happy. What does he like to do?" She asked with a small smile.

"He's an artist, like I am," Tousen said.

"Then maybe you could do some clay work," Unohana suggested. "At the clinic I woke at, some of the younger patients enjoy molding things, that way they can feel what they are doing better then if they were painting for example," Unohana shifted and tilted her head with another soft smile.

"I'm sure he'd enjoy it," Tousen said quietly.

"Alright then Tousen," Unohana said putting her hand on his shoulder. "I'll take my leave, but will be back in a few weeks to check in on Ichigo again,"

"Thank you," Tousen said.

"Of course," Unohana said and left.

Tousen went into the bedroom and over to where Ichigo was sleeping on the left side of the bed closet to the window. Tousen leaned down and pressed his lips against Ichigo's forehead, then once lightly over each bandaged eye.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

***Third Person Ichigo ; **four days later *****

Tousen lead Ichigo into his workshop slowly.

"What is this Tousen?" Ichigo asked feeling a plastic tarp beneath his feet.

"It's something for you to do," Tousen said. "Here, sit," He said.

Ichigo felt for the chair and slowly sat down. He smiled turning his face up towards where he heard Tousen moving something that sounded like water in a bucket. "What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Tousen said. A few more minutes of shifting, then the sound of something that reminded Ichigo of the sound mud hitting a wall, then Tousen carefully sat behind Ichigo. Ichigo felt his cheeks turn warm.

"Tell me what you've got planned," Ichigo said.

"I'll show you," Tousen said running his hands down Ichigo's hands, Tousen's hands were covered in something wet and sticky and Ichigo's smiled grew wider.

"Clay," Ichigo said as Tousen moved his hands onto a large mound of clay on a table in front of him.

"Yes," Tousen said happily, his hands guiding Ichigo's over the mound for a moment, then moved their left hand down to the left.

"Water," Ichigo said feeling the cool water move around his finger tips.

Tousen nodded slowly. "We're going to work on this together at first, then you can finish it on your own, " Tousen said

"I'd love you," Ichigo said letting Tousen guide his hands back to the mound of clay.

"Don't be afraid," Tousen said softly in Ichigo's ear. Ichigo sighed leaning back slightly.

"I'm not," Ichigo said honestly,moving his fingers along with Tousen's over the clay, Ichigo's body was on a high, he felt Tousen's heart beating against his back, the movements of Tousen's arms and chest as they molded the clay beneath Ichigo's fingers and his own.

They worked for over two hours, and slowly, Tousen slid his clay covered hands away from Ichigo's, brushing his fingers against Ichigo's arms, leaving trails of cool clay on Ichigo's skin. Tousen leaned down and pressed his lips against the hollow below Ichigo's ear, and the he moaned softly.

"Tousen," Ichigo whispered.

Tousen moved his lips down Ichigo's neck, and stopped to suck softly at the junction of neck and shoulder, Ichigo leaned his head away and against Tousen's shoulder, exposing his shoulder more to Tousen. Ichigo's hands fell away from the clay to run up Tousen's legs and Tousen sighed at the touch shifting a hand to run up Ichigo's chest, lifting his shirt slowly, then pulled it off before returning to suck on Ichigo's shoulder again. Ichigo reached behind his head and wrapped his hands around Tousen's hair and moaned softly and arched his chest out as Tousen ran his hands down Ichigo's torso and slowly slipped a hand into Ichigo's pants and ran his fingers over the tip of Ichigo's cock. Ichigo pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth and moaned.

"T-Tousen.... m-more," Ichigo moaned leaning his head down his breathing becoming heavier as Tousen pumped his cock slowly.

Tousen slid Ichigo's pants off him slowly and pulled Ichigo back on to his lap. Ichigo gasped feeling Tousen's erection press against him from the confines of his pants. Tousen ran his free hand over Ichigo's side slowly licking over the back of Ichigo's neck slowly. Ichigo rocked his hips to meet Tousen's pumping hand and Tousen inhaled sharply at the friction. "Ichigo," He breathed. Ichigo shivered at Tousen's voice and heated breath against his skin. Ichigo moved one hand from the back of Tousen's head down to undo the button of Tousen's pants and reached into them and wrapped his fingers around Tousen's cock. Tousen groaned in pleasure and sucked on Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo tried to keep rhythm with Tousen's hand with his own, but couldn't, he arched his back crying out in pleasure as he came. "T-Tousen...!"

Tousen slowly removed his hand from Ichigo's cock, sliding it over Ichigo's hip and used the cum on his hand to coat his own cock slowly, still kissing Ichigo's skin and running his other hand over Ichigo's chest slowly, feeling his chest rise and fall rapidly and his heart race.

Tousen lifted Ichigo slowly and shifted him back. Ichigo moved his hands down and back to grip Tousen's thighs and he arched his back as Tousen's cock slowly began to fill him, his mouth opened in a silent cry of pleasure. Tousen wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and held him tightly waiting for Ichigo to adjust to his length. Ichigo's chest still rose and fell rapidly, and his hands trembled against Tousen's thighs.

"M-move," Ichigo whispered and Tousen did, thrusting up slowly and Ichigo cried out feeling his prostate being hit at once. Tousen shifted one of his hands onto Ichigo's sides and thrust up again. Ichigo writhed against Tousen's chest, moaning and panting. Tousen's breathing became labored and sweat coated their bodies as the moved, the sound of skin against skin echoed in their ears and off the walls.

"... AhhhHannNnn... Nghn.... T-Tousen," Ichigo's thoughts became hazy as Tousen hit his prostate repeatedly. "....I-I'm c-cu..." Ichigo cried out again and came hard.

Tousen gritted his teeth as Ichigo's walls clamped down and quivered around him, and Tousen came then filling Ichigo completely.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Ichigo rolled onto his back and exhaled deeply. His hips ached and he reached under the blankets the massage them. He winced but soon the ache lessened and he could sit up.

"Are you alright?"

Ichigo turned his face towards Tousen's voice. " Yes, what time is it?" Ichigo asked running his fingers through his hair.

"Two thirty-seven," Tousen said. "You've been sleeping a while now,"

"I have good reason," Ichigo said laying back down as Tousen walked to the side of the bed with a smile. "Last night was.... magical," Ichigo whispered lacing his fingers with Tousen's when Tousen took his hand.

"Yes it was," Tousen said bringing Ichigo's fingers to his lips and kissed them softly.

Ichigo moaned softly. "Can we just stay in bed all day?" He asked and Tousen chuckled.

" Yes," Tousen answered.

"Good," Ichigo said stretching out like a cat as Tousen moved onto the bed next to him. Tousen leaned over Ichigo, placing soft kisses on Ichigo's bare chest. " If you don't stop soon.... uhnn.... I'm gonna get hard," Ichigo whispered.

"I don't mind," Tousen said licking Ichigo's right nipple softly. Ichigo's lips parted slowly and his tongue pressed against the roof of his mouth.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter 7**

Geez, that seemed to take forever to write.... But it's done, and no sex is not the cure for blindness sorry. ^_^'' Ichigo's gonna be blind until I say the magic words, so until then you must wait and see what happens, ne? I have to rave for a moment about how much I love showers! Glory be to the person who invented the shower, it's one of the best things ever invented.... I took an hour long shower and it was amazingly great, I feel soooooooo much better now. Lol okay I'll stop with the shower obsession for now.

The sex scene was a bitch to write, cos I was trying to make it sensual cos that's the way Tousen in, but argh! it was so hard to do, that's why I like writing fics with Renji because he's just rough and stuff so sex using him is so easy, but noooooOooooo I had to write a TousenxIchigo fic and make me wanna bang my head against the wall. Why are you so difficult Tousen? Why Why Why?

I really hope I stayed within the limits of Tousen's personality with it, I know he was OoC towards the end, but I couldn't help it, I just wanted to write Tousen throwing Ichigo to the floor and fucking him senseless, but I couldn't because that's not Tousen.

Well I've got news, I started the rough draft for the GinxIchigo fic I'm going to write which is called '**Mind Games'** but I won't be posting that for a while, and I also wrote a little on the GinxToshiro fic **'Melting Frozen Hearts'** which I'm sad to say I also won't be posting until this story is over, but I just wanted to tell you I will be posting it, so don't worry.

Thanks for Reading, please review and comment, I need it after this evil evil chapter.

ConstantSnow


	8. Chapter 8

"How are you feeling today Ichigo?" Unohana asked slowly unwrapping the bandages from around Ichigo's eyes.

"Fine," Ichigo said. It had been two months since he'd been blinded by Grimmjow, he was finally starting to get used to the constant black that he saw, only if because of Tousen's comfort and guidance.

"Have you had many headaches since I saw you last?" Unohana asked. Ichigo felt warmth of a light on his eyes.

"Four," Ichigo said blinking his blind eyes a few times to get used to the sensation of air on them.

"Has taking the medication helped any?" Unohana asked.

"Sometimes," Ichigo said. "But most often, just putting something cold over my eyes and going to sleep helps the most,"

"That seems about right," Unohana said, Ichigo knew she was most likely smiling softly at him, so he gave a small smile in return.

"So, what's the deal?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, you won't need the bandages anymore," Unohana said. "And most of the scarring is down dramatically. You heal rather fast Ichigo, I'm impressed. It must be something Tousen is feeding you,"

Ichigo smiled. "He does spoil me," He said and Unohana chuckled.

"I'm rather jealous I must say," Unohana said playfully. "He's a very handsome man,"

Ichigo's lips quivered for a moment, then he smiled. "Yes, he is," He said.

Unohana stroked his cheek softly. "It's going to be alright Ichigo," She said softly.

"I know," Ichigo said.

"We're done then," Unohana said softly and pulled away from Ichigo. "I'll come back in a few months again to see how you're progressing, if it's anything like how you've done these past two months, you'll be as well of as Tousen in no time," Unohana said. Ichigo stood slowly and followed her from the room and through the halls with ease. He knew his way through Tousen's home by heart now. Where each room was and could even walked around the second and third floors without help, although he never went up there, the third floor was Gin's and the second was Aizen's. Gin wasn't to bad, but he had thick carpeting which made it impossible for Ichigo to know when Gin was sneaking up on Ichigo, which he liked to do frequently.

Ichigo only went into Aizen's part of the house when Tousen and Gin were both gone and Ichigo needed something he was still unable to do on his own or Gin had decided to play a trick on Ichigo and move his stuff around, making Ichigo's world rather upside down for several hours if nothing else. Aizen still hated Ichigo, and only forced himself to come within the same room if Tousen asked.

"Thank you for coming," Ichigo said stopping as he felt the floor start to change in coolness as he got closer to the door.

"Of course Ichigo," Unohana said.

"Have a safe trip," Ichigo said smiling as she opened the door. "I'll see you in a month,"

"Good bye,"Unohana said and left. Ichigo listened to the sound of the door closing behind her, and then to the sound of her car faintly before walking towards Tousen's workshop. Even though Tousen was gone today, he'd gotten new clay for Ichigo to use the other day, and Ichigo wanted to have something to do. So he walked carefully around the workshop, stopping at the large bin and opened the lid, digging his hands into the wet cold clay and pulled out the right amount and threw it down on the table with a loud wet smack and began kneading it slowly.

Ichigo was having trouble getting used to the sensation of air on his eyes again, having to keep reminding himself to blink when his eyes would sting, so Ichigo opted to just keep his eyes closed instead. He hummed softly to himself so the place didn't sound so empty, he hated when Tousen left to go to museums and was gone for the whole day or some times it was a few days, and this trip was going to take a few days. Ichigo had told Tousen that he'd be alright here with Aizen, although now he was wishing he had gone with Tousen and Gin to Miami.

Ichigo sighed, he was growing much to dependent on the other blind man, and he felt ashamed. Not only was did Ichigo have Tousen as a lover, but as a mentor and caretaker. Ichigo depended on Tousen almost completely, since Ichigo could no longer see, he couldn't keep working at the gallery, so had no money to keep his apartment, which he was devastated yet relieved to have to give up. Tousen paid for everything Ichigo needed; his medication, food, clothes, not to mention gave him a place to stay and always brought home gifts from every trip he went on, paintings and photos of artists that Ichigo liked. Ichigo loved them, even though he couldn't see them anymore.

Ichigo pulled on the clay, molding it into a shape similar to a crescent moon and he sighed heavily. Ichigo bent down and dipped his hands into the water to his left and splashed the clay and started working at the base, molding it to feel like a stone.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Ichigo felt dizzy, he ran clay covered fingers carefully over the railing as he forced himself upstairs to Aizen's room, his head was starting to throb again. Why now, Unohana had only left a few hours ago, if his headache had started then, then Ichigo wouldn't have to stumble his way up the stairs to find Aizen.

Ichigo stopped at the landing as he swayed and grabbed for the railing, but his hand was slippery and he fell back heavily and tumbled down the stairs, and came to a stop at the bottom, and remained unmoving.

Aizen came from his room a few minutes later, to see what the sound was, and saw Ichigo laying at the bottom of the stairs, and rushed down to him, pulling his cell phone from his pocket.

"Stupid, don't come up the stairs, you're supposed to call me," Aizen growled putting his hand carefully under Ichigo's head, and felt the warm sticky sensation of blood mixed with hair. Aizen gritted his teeth and called for an ambulance.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

***Third Person Tousen ***

When Gin got the call from Aizen that Ichigo had fallen down the stairs, they'd left the meeting they were in without more then a swift apology and caught the first flight home.

"He's gonna b' fine Tousen, don' worry," Gin said as he drove quickly down the street. "Jus' relax a lil', ya makin' me nervous,"

Tousen glanced blindly at Gin. "I'm sorry," He muttered.

"Alrigh'," Gin said.

Tousen closed his eyes. '_Ichigo....'_

"What happened?" Tousen asked stopping when Aizen reached out and took his shoulder.

"He must've been having another one of his headaches and tried to come up the stairs to get me, he lost his balance and fell," Aizen said.

"What did the doctor say?" Tousen asked.

"He's gonna be fine, he'll wake up in a few hours with nothing more then a gash on his head from where it hit the railing," Aizen said.

Tousen gritted his teeth. "You were supposed to be watching over him," Tousen said.

"I know, usually he doesn't try to come up the stairs, he calls me and I bring him his medication," Aizen said. "I'm sorry Tousen," Aizen said. "I know how much he means to you,"

Tousen looked at Aizen, unsure if the apology was real or if the words that Aizen spoke were true. Tousen shook his head, he had other things to worry about.

"Mr. Tousen, he's awake, and wants to see you," A male voice said.

Tousen went into the room and over to the bed, taking Ichigo's hand into his.

"You didn't have to come back from your trip, I would've been fine until it was over," Ichigo said, his voice sounded tired and hurt.

"I wouldn't have been," Tousen said Ichigo's hand tightened around his.

"I'm becoming a burden to your work Tousen," Ichigo said. "I'm sorry,"

"My work isn't important," Tousen said.

"Don't say that!" Ichigo snapped. "Your work... your art is everything to you. It's your whole life, and I shouldn't come before it... I know that, I learned it from someone before you,"

"Ichigo, you are my life, not my art," Tousen said leaning down and he felt Ichigo turn his face away. "Nothing else comes before you," he whispered and Ichigo loosened his grip on Tousen's hand, but Tousen didn't let go.

"Tousen," Ichigo muttered.

"I love you," Tousen said.

Ichigo's breath hitched.

"I love you," Tousen repeated.

"I love you too," Ichigo whispered back tightening his hand around Tousen's. "I love you Tousen," Tousen's lips brushed against Ichigo's.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Ichigo was sleeping resting against Tousen as they had sat sideways on the couch, their legs tangled together, Tousen's arms were still wrapped protectively around Ichigo's shoulders, and Ichigo's head was still resting under Tousen's chin. It had been three days since Ichigo went to the hospital, and Tousen was keeping Ichigo next to him at all times, worried he'd have another headache after hitting his head as hard as he had.

"He looks like a baby," Gin leaned over the back of the couch, propping his chin on his hands. "Ya kno' somethin' Tousen?"

"What's that Gin?" Tousen asked.

"I thin' he's getting better," Gin said.

"How so?" Tousen asked.

"Jus' have a feelin' ya kno'. I thin' he's seeing shadows or somethin' 'cos I was sneakin' up on 'im when he came ta my room, 'n he knew I was there. Normally 'e can' tell till afte' I scare 'im," Gin said, a frown on his face.

"That's good," Tousen said closing his eyes.

"Ya gonna be disappointed when 'e can see again?" Gin asked.

"No," Tousen said.

"Wh' not?" Gin asked.

"His sight's important to him," Tousen said. "If he wants it to have happiness, then I want him to have it,"

"Bu' ya kinda like 'im bein' lik' ya?" Gin asked

Tousen didn't answer, it was a very selfish one that formed in his mind at once, '_Yes'_ but Tousen lowered his head and pressed his lips against Ichigo's temple.

Gin sighed. "Ya spoil 'im ta much," Gin said simply.

"I know," Tousen said.

"Love ain' supposed ta be one sided," Gin reminded. " 'E's supposed ta make ya happ' too,"

"He does," Tousen said.

" Yer a los' cause m' friend," Gin said standing right. " I feel fer ya,"

"Don't," Tousen said. "I am completely happy like this,"

" Bu'.... I don' think I'll eva get ya Tousen," Gin shook his head. "Yer outta ya mind," He said and left.

Tousen rested his head on Ichigo's and inhaled slightly. '_Why didn't you say anything about your sight Ichigo?'_ Tousen thought.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

***Third Person Ichigo ***

Ichigo opened his eyes, he could see light around the corners of the black vision he'd gotten used to over the past few months, and his heart sank and at the same time soared at the return of some light to his world.

His heart soared, because he was recovering and that he might be able to one day see Tousen's face again, but it sank because he knew then Tousen would be alone in the darkness again.

Ichigo ran a hand over his eyes slowly feeling the sting of tears on them then sat up slowly and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Tousen whispered next to him.

"Just for a glass of water," Ichigo said truthfully.

"Hurry back," Tousen said.

" I will," Ichigo said and made his way into the kitchen slowly.

He stayed leaned against the counter holding the glass of water, he could make out it's outline, and his hands had started shaking. He cursed himself because he was leaving Tousen in the world without sight against his desire to stay in it. Tousen had shown him a whole new world since he'd lost his sight and Ichigo wanted to stay in it with Tousen. Tears slid down Ichigo's cheeks as he cried silently. He didn't want his sight, not now; Ichigo was fearful that it's return would push something between his relationship with Tousen. After all their bond had grown to what it was now after Ichigo had lost his sight.

Ichigo waited twenty minutes, until he had stopped shaking, and had dried his cheeks before returning to Tousen and his bed and slipped beneath the blankets, pressing himself tightly against Tousen's chest, putting his face against Tousen's neck. Tousen shifted tiredly, and wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulders.

"It's alright," Tousen said. "I'm glad," He whispered, and Ichigo's tears started again.

"Tousen," Ichigo whispered. " I don't want to,"

"Nothing's going to change," Tousen promised putting his other hand on the back of Ichigo's head. "I'm not going to stop loving you,"

"I don't want to see," Ichigo whispered.

"All you have to do is close your eyes," Tousen cooed comfortingly. "It's alright Ichigo,"

Ichigo didn't reply. He could hear the slight sorrow in Tousen's voice.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

***Four Months Later***

"Ichigo, it's time to wake up," Tousen's voice called over Ichigo and he groaned.

"Five more minutes," Ichigo said stretching his arms above his head, his fingers grazing the headboard.

"You said that two hours ago," Tousen said.

Ichigo opened his eyes, his vision was there, but at the same time not, he couldn't see colors still, just different shades of grey, black and white. If it was to bright, or to dark Ichigo was completely blind again. He also had trouble seeing objects that moved to fast. But he could see Tousen's face leaning over him, and he couldn't help but smile, lean up and brush his lips against Tousen's.

"Good morning," Ichigo whispered.

"It's almost six thirty at night," Tousen said running his fingers through Ichigo's hair. "A little late for good mornings don't your think?" Tousen hummed in amusement and Ichigo sighed.

"Close enough," Ichigo said wrapping his arms around Tousen's shoulders and pulled his loved down on top of him. Tousen's lips brushed against Ichigo's then pulled away. Ichigo whimpered, but Tousen's lips brushed over his lips again. Ichigo closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, parting his lips as Tousen's lips brushed over his jawline and Tousen nipped at the hollow under Ichigo's cheek.

"We've got to go," Tousen said licking slowly down Ichigo's neck.

"Don't want to," Ichigo whispered.

"You don't want to go to your own gallery opening?" Tousen asked.

"It's your fault," Ichigo said and moaned softly as Tousen nipped a sensitive spot above Ichigo's left collar bone. "You're doing this to me,"

"Then I'll stop," Tousen said pulling away.

"No," Ichigo whined needly. "You always do that," Tousen smiled getting off the bed and fixed his shirt.

"Come on, get dressed," Tousen said. Ichigo got slowly from the bed and moved over to where he had laid out his clothes. "Gin's going to drive, and Aizen left already,"

"Okay," Ichigo said rubbing the back of his neck, then grabbed the pair of black sunglasses off the nightstand and slipped them over his eyes, even though it wouldn't be a problem yet, he knew that the gallery would be bright, and so hard to see if he didn't have the sun glasses on.

Tousen reached over and took Ichigo's hand, and pulled him close. Their lips meet softly and Ichigo's eyes closed slowly and he leaned against Tousen's chest. Tousen's tongue slipped into Ichigo's mouth and Ichigo moaned softly leaning his head back and brushed his tongue along the side of Tousen's getting Tousen to groan softly in pleasure.

Tousen pulled away slowly, but brushed his lips against Ichigo's again before pulling away completely. "Congratulations Ichigo," Tousen whispered and Ichigo smiled.

"Thank you," Ichigo whispered back.

"Are you going to tell me what the name of your gallery is yet?" Tousen asked as they again started walking to the car.

"And ruin the surprise?" Ichigo asked sliding into the backseat. "Where's the fun in that?" Ichigo chuckled as Tousen frowned.

"You said you'd tell me," Tousen said.

"And I will," Ichigo said leaning against Tousen's shoulder.

"Before we got to the gallery," Tousen added.

Ichigo smiled and wrapped his hands around Tousen's. "Fine fine," Ichigo said.

"What's it named?" Tousen asked.

"Sight," Ichigo muttered.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Art is Blind**

Thanks for reading, I hope that you've enjoyed the story, and I'm happy that I was one of the first to post a TousenxIchigo fic. It was fun, although kinda difficult at the same time, but in the end totally worth it. Thank you again so much for reading, and all the feed back that you've given, it really makes me wanna write more and work hard at it.

Please leave your reviews and comments.

ConstantSnow


End file.
